Gods Silence
by BanTh3FoxSin
Summary: Thain Underhill a young boy reincarnated into an unknown world. Will he help bring the gods back to the world they created. Will he be able survive all his troubles and maintain his humanity. I don't own any of the gods. However do own all OC's Rated M for some descriptions and possible future mature themes. (Borrowing the image)
1. Chapter 1

Blood. A simple thing that provides everything in the body. How complex and important and yet so easily drawn. Is all that Thain can think of as he feels his body entering shock. _So soon. . . At least I'll get to see Thalria again some day._ Quickly his short 15 years of life flash before his eyes. He had become so strong even for a young man from the work he had been doing for his parents cutting lumber all day really proved to be useful and all the time he spent out in nature. However the one thing that would not leave his mind just before he breathed his last was the distant screams of his parents from the mythical boar that he failed to stop when he threw his dagger. His last thoughts _I killed them._

Instantly Thain feels his hands and feet and the slight breeze across his tan skin. Opening his eyes and sitting up he inspects this foreign body he possess. Its much larger and yet very similar to how he felt when he . . . died. Quickly with his panic rising he stands and calls out. "Is there anyone there?" Looking around all he sees is white. Then suddenly a black cloud appears 15ft in front of him and from it a man in Decorative armor with long blonde hair and gold eyes. "My name is Thanatos Right hand of death itself. I have chosen you to be my apostle which you should feel greatly honored by." Casting his arm in front of him a miniature continent appears in front of him. "Let me introduce you to Aerilithia. A world created by the gods for us to wage wars and peace through people."

"So I am truly dead then?" Thain asks

"Yes you have died but the body you are in is the what you would have had if you had hit your prime years. Now to business you can accept the duty of my apostle or you can accept true death." Seeing the hesitation in Thain's eyes Thanatos walks over 5 ft and opens and door and before disappearing in it calming says "When you have your answer just walk through the door." Several minutes later Thain opens the door and standing tall and confidently replies "I accept"

Instantly everything turns dark and Thain starts to feel a burning cold feeling between his shoulderblades. "With pain Thain shouts out what did you do to me?" A cold emotionless Voice replies "I gifted you wings my apostle and I do not accept those that let pain dictate emotion. Emotion equals weakness it's something I do not approve of and you will learn to forgo emotion. Suddenly Thain feels himself strapped to a table with the feeling of discomfort from his new wings due to being stuck underneath him. Suddenly Thanatos appearing in front of him with a scythe. Suddenly Thanatos lifts it up and brings it down upon Thain. Who in turn screams out in pain, but unfortunately it did not stop there Thanatos hovers his hand over his abdomen and mutters something. Then suddenly Thains reminded of his death but then it disappears and comes back but he doesn't remember ever doing it. It keeps happening except the memories are changing. the last memory that was brought up to be banished and re-introduced was his first kiss with Thalria. Then just as suddenly as it had happened it stopped and Thain looks down and the scythe was missing and he was standing once again. "What was that? He asks Hesitantly?"

"It is a form of punishment one that I can tell you do not wish to endure. My goal is to teach you to hold emotions in and not let them dictate actions. Now back to business." Gesturing with his hands over to a weapon and armor rack. Upon the weapon rack stood a seven foot scythe with a dark menacing blade curving four feet. With the blade creating a pointed end on the back end. Next to the scythe were three blades that Thain recognized instantly. The Hilts were made from oak wood and supported by metal entwined within the wood. However instead of symbol of unity was replaced with a scythe. To the right of the weapons rack was an armor rack that held full plated armor with a chain belt that had a draping cloth with symbols of scythes and skulls along the bottom. The armor had a strange trait however from what Thain could spot from the distance was it didn't seem to clunky like armor he had seen before.

"Ah yes you are wondering how you could move agilely in the armor. You are right to assume the armor has special properties that allow for maximum protection while maintaining agility. The only true weak point in your armor is where your wings are but even then you only cast the armors spell and it will provide a free flowing armor around the wings entrance point allowing for some more protection." Thanatos slowly walks to the side and another armor rack appears only holding a cloak with a set of leather armor to the side. The cloak was black and the leather as well. "These are for times you require absolute stealth and mobility." Reaching into a side bag on his belt Thanatos pulls out a small bag that was similar to his. "This is for you Thain. It's a bag with almost unlimited space allowing you to carry all your equipment without problem." Suddenly Thanatos looks up and pauses all movement for a second. "Hmmmff, I left my job for too long I must get back to work. However you have no combat training so this is one of my last gifts to you my apostle. Thanatos approaches Thain and sets his hand on top of his head and channels his training into his mind. Suddenly Thain felt mountains of knowledge of combat and stealth and even magic into his mind. Thanatos lifting his hand speaks before leaving " You now have all you need to carry out your duty use your spells well only can use them a certain amount of times a day my apostle now go out and perform your duties."

Thain watches as Thanatos disappears into what looks like a black hole and then turns his back and looks at the weapons and armor. Deciding it would be best to wear the armor for now. With a little use of his will the armor starts floating towards him and equipping itself. With a smile Thain thinks _This will be fun._ Finally the helmet floated to his hand and looking at the Great helm in his hands he looks at the elegant design that had a slit across and the slits for breathing all along the lower part. Putting the helmet on however Thain is surprised when he finds his vision not even blocked. _Magic armor well then._ He walks over to his weapons and looks at the daggers and holds one and feels the perfect balance for throwing them. _Umm wait where am I supposed to put them._ Looking around his armor he finds no places to keep them and then suddenly writing appears above the remaining two knifes on the weapon rack {They are kept anywhere on your body you simply have to will it to happen} _Of course he forgot to tell me that_ was all Thain thought with disgust. Attempting to just set in on this arms gauntlet it melts into the armor. Then with a flick of his hand and the knife appears and goes flying. _Interesting_ however they didn't come back so he still had to go and pick them up. After messing around with the daggers Thain takes a look at the scythe and picks it up and it feels weightless in his hands. then walking over to the cloak he puts it around his neck and willing it Thain folds his wings closer to his back so the tips are touching the ground and puts the cloak on and the instant he puts his wings out the cloak disappears but when he brings his wings in close the cloak comes back. Finally he grabs the bag and sets it on his belt and puts the leather armor in the bag. Finally having everything put together Thain looks ahead and sure enough a door appears with the words {Aerilithia} above it. To no one in particular Thain sighs out "Well let's go find something to eat."

* * *

Dark and stuffy, was all that was on Thains mind as he was standing in middle of a war conference. Adjusting his wings slightly he leans back against the pillar with his arms crossed. These men were taking their sweet time figuring out a strategy and for some reason thought that he was needed for the plan. Listening in on the general plan that was being talked about was using all the infantry to try and sweep the battlefield in the choke point. Thain knew the best approach would be to use the archers to clear the enemy as they attempted to take the supposed Strategic point when in reality the strong points were where the armies were currently set up. The greeks who he was being paid by right now did have the superior cavalry but they were seeming to ignore that fact. "We Shall send the Romans Packing!" The Commanders yelled as they disassembled. One of the commanders approaches Thain cautiously and says "We have paid you and all we ask is you support are infantry in some way.

With a grunt Thain nods his head and thinks with a grin _this will be way too easy_. Walking away Thain finds his tent outside of the main camp and takes a seat and meditates. "Thanatos, I ask for your undenied power and in turn I shall bring countless souls to rest in your name." pausing for a second as Thain cuts his palm and lets some of his blood drop into one of the bowls. "Hades, I ask for your power of fear and utmost authority to maintain composure in battle." Thain then lets more blood drip into a different bowl and stands back up with both bowls in a hand and walks over to a makeshift altar. With one goblet of wine; setting the bowls on each side of the goblet Thain raises his hands up and speaks "I will not fail on my life my lords." The blood in the bowls start to change color from red to dark black. Thain slowly grabs each and pours the bowls into the goblet of wine. Finally grabbing the goblet he states "I drink this in honor to you." Drinking the goblet completely he sets it down and looks at his scythe and smiles. _Time to claim some eager souls._

Not a moment later a war horn is blown and it was time for battle to commence. Thain stepping out of his tent loosens his muscles as he watches the entire greek camp empty. He waits for everyone to go and slowly starts making his way through the abandoned camp. Today the greeks mainly had apostles of Ares which explained their rather rash battle plan. The enemy for now was a army of Mars apostles. Nearing the exit towards the battlefield Thain surveys the ongoing battle between the armies from his vantage point. The chaos was incredible large. There were huge amounts of swordsmen against swordsmen. Thain occasionally spotted the apostles who had a small increment in power and were casting out spells. The most interesting one he spotted was a man who cast out chains off his body that simply rendered his foe immovable. After watching for a good four minutes Thain launches himself into the air and flies over the battle and finds the enemies large section of mages and soaring down with the wind flowing through his feathers. He hits the first mage who was quickly dismembered at the waist. The mage didn't even notice till he started collapsing in his own intestines. However he was not the only one to fall to this fate for almost an entire squad was dismembered before Thain's presence was even noticed. However before the footmen could arrive to engage Thain he had already taken out an entire outfit of Mages. From the footmen perspective as they arrived was a six foot man in full plate armor moving with zero restraint. The Scythe he was carrying already dripping blood of their comrades and the wings making him seem larger and scarier. Thain with the use of his wings was upon the reinforcements almost immediately and started dispatching them. None of them even getting close hitting him due to his grace in battle. To Thain it was like dancing with a partner one person had to lead and that's what he did but he adjusted to each and every person. He was quickly bobbing and weaving between opponents at lightning speed and cutting down everyone in site. After a couple minutes Thain started to feel the soreness in his muscles. Even due to the minor fatigue Thain kept the same brutal pace that surprised everyone around that was watching as the circle in the middle of their lines was getting larger until it stopped growing as people kept on going in to fight Thain. Archers Started to aim at the opening but either Thain dodged or when they looked like they would hit a Small shroud of darkness millimeters away from his body appeared and defleted them off. Finally the Apostles of Mars pulled some of their strongest from the front to deal with Thain and that's when the Real dance began.

Thain had an art that was unopposed the Scythe wasn't fully built to block mostly for quick kills which was what Thain did very effectively dancing around the field. However he had mastered the art of using it as an effective block without allowing the enemy to hit his hands. However when the best of the best approached. Thain gave out a mocking laugh and quickly went to dispatch them and caught the front one by surprise who quickly died but the others reacted quickly enough and now they all were keeping Thain suppressed but slowly wearing down. However finally the Full Plate mail was getting its use and Thain took some hits and finally the archers started to get more shots on him in which they started dinging off his armor instead. Thain ignored the archers until finally one of the shots hit him in the weak spot in wings slit. Thain didn't mind arrows hitting his wings to bad as long as the arrow went through all the way which normally happened because then it healed back almost instantly. However when a arrow got stuck in his wing it pained him like any peirce of a blade in the body. The instant he felt the shot hit his wings connection to the body. Thain casted his strongest spell. The surrounding area became complete darkness of shadow. Anyone outside of the shadow saw a giant orb of darkness spanning an circumference of 700 meters. Only hearing the screams of the dying in the shadow within in Thirty seconds. Thain Dismisses the Shadow to reveal where Hundreds of soldiers had been standing dead the entirety of the ground littered with their bodies and blood. Thains armor, wings and weapons were all dripping blood. While black mist seemed to be creeping its way back into his armor. The remaining army completely shocked by the event start to retreat. Thain still doing his job continues striking down people as they attempt to flee. Finally switching to his knifes he starts throwing with pinpoint accuracy and watching as the knives pass cleanly through due to the spell he cast on his blades.

Thud! Thain slowly walks up to the body and pulls the knife out and looks around him and does a mental note. By himself he managed to eliminate Three full companies. Give or take a couple soldiers. Taking one last look at the destruction of his strength. Thain starts walking back towards his tent doing his best to avoid stepping on the dead. Each soldier of Ares he passed did their best not to look or even end up close to him. With a grin inside his helmet he thinks _They are just happy that I was on their side this time._ Until Thain spots a moving body a ways to his left. Slowly he approaches and see's from the cloak that it was a follower of Mars. Taking off his helmet to reveal his golden eyes and short coal black hair. Thain walks up to the target "I will end you to put you out of your misery."

The target rolls over and sets herself up on a nearby horse's corpse. With a chuckle the woman asks "Hurry up and get it over with." Thain takes a look at her condition the armor she wore was well decorated with what looked like success in battles and displayed her superiority in battle. Thain had every so often ran into women but most large battles he either never ran into them or he killed them in his shadow form in which nothing is distinguishable only that their is a soul to banish. However he is brought back to reality when the woman says "What are you to honorable to kill a woman. I watched you slaughter hundreds of people." Thain replies calmly

"Out of battle i prefer to see the face of those that I banish." A slight smile creeps his way onto his face. However instantly he regrets his decision as the warmaiden takes off her helmet and her long blonde hair falls down and Thain gets a good look at the beautiful face he once had known and instantly falls to his knees throwing his helmet to the side and looking at her blue eyes. "I. . . I can't."

Thalria putting on a weak smile "Hey Thain it's been roughly a century since we seen each other such an interesting way to meet." She says with a tears beginning to form and flowing down her face. Thain reaching gently with his hand wipes them away.

"Your worth more than the gold they are paying me with. I'll save you I promise I'll take care of you Thalria. I won't break my promise again." Thalria slowly reaching her gentle hand to rest on the side of Thains face says

"Thain there is no Apostle power that can save me now." With tears cascading down Thains face he snuggles into her hand to feel her leaving heat.

"I will find a way!" However Thain knows he has very little time as he sees her blue eyes dimming. Quickly he meditates and puts all of the remaining energy in his body into a casting a stasis on her. Thalria with tears flowing watches as she starts to feel everything slowing as she struggled against the sudden tiredness. weakly she tries to shout

"Thain move on you deserve better!"

Gently picking her up in a bridal hold he looks down at her closing eyes and whispers "I won't lose you again. . . I will bring you back." Slowly Thain makes his way back to his tent and gently setting Thalria down he immediately starts the ritual to attempt to summon Hades. Upon preparing his mind he pulls out two souls he had found dwindling on the battlefield and muttering as he stabbed each one to the altar "I give these in sacrifice to pay for a discussion with the lord of death." Nothing happened for what seemed like ages but five minutes later Thain feels his mind disperse from his body and watches as he sees himself crouched down in front of the altar covered in blood. Then suddenly he was in the white spectrum with a door in front of him that read {Hades}. Cautiously opening the door Thain walks in and was greeted by a dark figure in a business suit, seated across from the table. With a hand Hades signals for him to take a seat. Thain bows before taking his seat and calmly starts "I wanted to ask a favor beyond my life." Hades not even showing a hint of suprise in his face states.

"I know you want me to save that woman that you brought from the field. However I do not have that power and it strictly goes against everything I stand for."

Thain rashly shouts "I don't care! Take my soul instead. . . I won't break the same promise twice."

Chuckling Hades replies "I see you feel strongly about this. I can do something about it but not what you want fully. Either way you run into the problem of the god who selected you. Thanatos will not take lightly your action." Suddenly a glass of wine appears and Hades leaning back takes a sip. Suddenly a bed appears to the right of the white room. Then suddenly Thalria appears on the bed still under the influence of Thains stasis. "I can simply maintain the stasis for as long as I want but I cannot heal her. The price you ask well you are simply going to have to suffer the full wrath of Thanatos. I would not shrug it off as light. The punishment will be worse than what you have been through." Taking another sip Hades sits back up and clasping his hands together on the desk. "Now go, I would assume that Thanatos will call on you very soon. Now go she will be safe until you ask again, now leave." Thain bows and then turns to the door and opens it and instantly he is back in his sore body. Thain decided it would be best if he would clean up a bit. Stepping out of the bath and putting on his robes .He looks at his armor now shining like they never had been scratched or had blood splattered all over. His tent was rather extensive it was as large as a command tent. walking over to his weapon stand and inspects his weapons again. Until he felt a chill go through the tent and the lights seem to give off nothing. Not even turning around Thain takes a knee and bows. "My lord Thanatos I am honored by the personal visit."

A cold, unearthly dark voice replies "Turn around and face me." Turning around Thains mind starts to panic as the look of the Completely dark towering figure in front of him was emitting death and he could only spot the gold gleam of the eyes in the shadow of the hood. The scythe that was positioned in Thanatos's right hand was massive the blade almost the size of Thain. "Stand." Thain pushes off his knee to stand in front of Thanatos. Suddenly he heard the all too familiar crack of bone. Instantly felt the control of his body leave only maintaining control of his head. Looking down the scythe was straight through his stomach and sternum. Then suddenly it all hit him and Thain let out a shout of pain so unbearable as he felt every inch of the blade in his body. He couldn't control any of the muscle spasms as he felt all his muscles attempting to pull and only to be disconnected. "You normally wouldn't feel a thing due to your nervous system being disconnected. Then it wouldn't be a punishment. Thain you are lucky this time that I still need you to do my work. You are only one of five left and I don't believe we will have two of those for much longer." Thanatos suddenly pulls the scythe out as Thain drops to the ground in his own blood as he felt the darkness closing in. Then suddenly when it all had consumed him he was back and aware of all the pain and still laying in his own blood. The darkness once again started taking him. Thain didn't know how many times he went through it, but finally after an eternity he came back from the darkness to be laying on one of the carpets in his tent not covered in his blood. Laughing in his mind _Well I truly know what death is like._ Thain finally comprehending what had happened walked out his tent to observe what was left and to his surprise the entire camp was gone except for seven bodies strewn around the entrance to his tent. Five of the men had cuts across their chest and abdomen. _Those must have been men who came to look at what the commotion was._ The other two bodies consisted of almost nothing but armor and bone; as if they just were eaten by acid. _Hmmff thieves of course Thanatos wouldn't allow anyone to steal anything._ Thain made his way back into his tent and found his leather armor set on a hammock and putting it on brought in all sorts of soreness in his muscles. After about an hour Thain was walking away from the corpses going to his secret stronghold.

* * *

Black Blood Assassin's how far they had come since the founding of the organization. Thain thinking about how when he first founded it as a way to get a easy source of finding work. However now after having to deal with other organizations he had slowly made a reputation for his organization. After about a month he had council that dealt with most of the inner works of the organization due to himself always being away. Flying just below the tree line Thain spots the marker of the entrance which was marked by a Wild Black stallion that had been captured and taught to stand near the magical entrance to the tunnel below about 300 ft. Landing softly on his feet Thain made his way next to stallion and walked to the tree to the right and mummered "Dark as night; The blood shall stay pure." Instantly he was standing in a corridor with torches lining their way all the way to the giant open ravine and cavern where the castle was located. It would eventually open up into the ravine onto a bridge of stone that made its way to the castle gates. On all sides of the castle it was a fall to utter darkness. Upon exiting the hall onto the bridge Thain spotted on the left side a bunch of to be assassins practicing agility and balance on tiny rocks suspended by magic above the endless abyss. Finally he arrived at the gate that had two magical statues both resembling Thanatos but remaining different to not offend, but both had their scythes crossed over the door to prevent it from opening. Thinking about it Thain just realized how bad he liked symmetry. It made everything even and calming. Upon stepping up next to the giant stone blades the guardians announced his presence. "Lord Thain, The council has requested your Presence." Walking through the opening gate Thain wonders about what the council wanted to discuss. He never really did have to do anything regarding the organization. He only set the requirements and decided some punishments and if he needed information or resources he would ask the council. Most would think that this would allow council efforts to have the council overthrow Thain's authority but it already happened once and the deaths and what happened was a fear factor constantly for anyone who attempted to undermine his organization.

Firstly he walked through the hallways until he ran into a enforcer of the keep. "Enforcer I need you to inform the council I will meet with them in the morning. For now I will be in the chapel." The Man bowed and hurried off down the hall the way Thain had just came. After walking for about a minute Thain arrived at two large wooden doors. Pushing them open and walking in slowly Thain looks at the giant statue of Thanatos and noticed how it truly replicated him. Looking at the scythe Thain felt shivers go down his back. To the sides of the grand hall were statues of Hades. The giant staff in the hands of the statues leaning over the walkway. The Roof of the hall reached all the way up to 50ft and finally Thain made his way up the short flight of steps to the meditation area in front of Thanatos's Statue.

Thain while meditating thought over everything that had happened. He had brought light to his fighting capability again after only darting in the shadow for awhile. He however got stuck on the thought of Thalria. How was he going to manage to save her. Hades was right about how he didn't have the ability to heal. After about one hour not being able to come up with any reasonable answers to his question he hastily stood up and threw his dagger into the wall next to the door just barely missing the woman waiting next to the door. She gave a small jump and shakily starts walking towards Thain till he yells out "Don't move any closer I told the council I would speak with them tomorrow. I'm going to tell you now don't ever interrupt me again and inform the council that they should stop trying."

"I don't know what you mean." The woman hesitantly replies.

"I know that you are one of the councillors daughter. They are trying to use you to get more influence. Now leave. . . however if your father attempts anything to harm you inform me immediately." Finishing Thain gestures with his hand for her to leave. Hearing the door silently shut Thain relaxes and exhales and walks to the door and mutters a small spell and all the candles blow out as he leaves the shrine. Heading deeper into the castle he reaches the stairs and makes his way up to the fourth floor and walks into his grand chambers. His bed decorated and most comfortable in the world; one that makes kings jealous. Making his way over to the southeast corner he starts taking the armor off. Finally he felt all the restriction of the weight of the armor leave him and spreading his wings out to a grand wingspan of 12ft. Bringing in his wings behind him he put on a robe and walking over to the mirror he looked at himself. His body was very muscled, but all along his ripped stomach were several scars crisscrossing and one going down his chest over his heart. The one that Thanatos gave him when he had pulled his heart out once. Then looking at his reflection his face was cleanly shaven with a slight amount of ruffle coming in on the sides; his eyebrows had grown to be slightly bushy. His black hair was cut short and only had a bit of the front sticking up from the time in his Great helm. The only scar on his face consisted of one that traveled from just above his eyebrows right corner down past his eye across his right nostril and down his lip almost all the way down to his left chin. The gold eyes he possessed always made people intrigued by him. Finally he laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Thain you have things to attend to." a Seductive voice said. Thain grunting sitting up not even looking at the woman at his door replies

"Sithia, What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I would just stop by to greet our Lord back to the keep." Sithia cooes as she slowly makes her way to the opposite side of his bed.

"Sithia, don't you have classes to teach?" Thain replies not turning around instead summoning his leather armor.

"I managed to get someone else to cover teaching some of the students for me." Sithia replied while climbing onto the bed resting her head on her hands.

"What did you have to tell him to get him to take your job for the time?" Thain sighed.

"I just told the man that he may get a kiss some day, nothing too specific. Don't worry Thain I wouldn't do anything unless it's you." Sithia charmingly spoke.

Thain finally having everything back on and putting the cloak on with his wings tucked close turns around to face Sithia, but instantly regrets turning and spins back around looking at his weapons blushing and stuttering out. "I'm sorry but could you put this robe on." that he throws back at her.

"THAIN! I swear why are you acting like such a child around me?"

Thain thinks of a reply while thinking about Sithia. She was the first woman to join the organization after he brought her in. She was beautiful with long brown hair. Emerald eyes and slightly pale skin. She was well. . . not really wearing anything just her underwear. Thain though attracted just felt uncomfortable since he had been taught by his father to treat women with respect and decency. Turning back around Thain looks at her wrapped in his robe. _Great people are going to finally think that things happened._ "Sithia I won't say that I don't find you attractive its just I would much prefer to not jump to things so quickly and I do have other things on my mind. Now if don't mind I did die when I was 15 so not entirely sure how to respect you yet."

Walking up to Thain, Sithia puts a hand on his face and on her tippy toes gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Turning around walking away swaying her hips she looks back to see Thain red as a beet trying to form words. "Thain you said you had something to do." She says with devilish grin as she walks out the door. Thinking sometimes she hated the fact he died so young but he was charming and his cold aura was so attractive. For now she just would enjoy teasing him. Walking by two older students she gives a wink as they look at the robe she is wearing. _Oh he's going have fun explaining this one._

* * *

Back in Thains room. Well that went smoothly. Thain was actually surprised she didn't bother him last night. Thinking about it though Sithia probably knew that after the battle he would need his rest. Thain did have feelings for her but he didn't quite understand anything he felt and he realized with Thanatos around it could end badly. She was a very caring for everyone but most of all him. Enough time to think of that shaking the thoughts out of his head. Taking one last look to see that he was presentable. He walked out the door down the hall only trying now to debate what the council wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope everyone enjoy's reading this story and if you don't it would be great to know of your opinion because its hard for a writer to improve if others don't criticize his work. I should be coming out with things on a fairly consistent basis. Due to having a lot of free time. Thanks and hope you enjoy reading.**

Walking down the corridor Thain had no interruptions of his thoughts until someone had run into him. "Oh sorry Lord Thain, I didn't hear your footsteps from around the corner. You truly are like a wraith in your light armor."

"Good Morning Jason, I take it you are having a pleasant morning?" Thain calmly replies.

"Why of course. I was just heading my way to the archery range to practice my reflexes." Jason replied eagerly.

"This time actually dodge all the shots please. The healers weren't pleased in how badly you injured yourself last time."

"Don't worry lord Thain. I have improved since the last challenge and I will beat this one. Someday I'll be one of the best fighters here." Jason yelled in reply as he ran down the hall.

With a sigh Thain watches as one of his first friends runs down the hall. Noticing Jason forgot to straighten his brown hair. Jason always was looking to push himself to be better. Always accepting challenges that he should back down from. Thain knew that Jason was really just trying to get in the elite guard that accompanied Thain to dangerous situations. Jason was only 5'8" and slightly less muscled than Thain. Jason had seen combat but he was still a little newer than most people in the organization who had been around for Hundreds of years. Jason was just reaching around 150 years in the world of Aerilithia. Many of the students and teachers here had been chosen by gods but not to be the chosen power apostles. Thanatos was one of the select gods that had barely any power apostles. Thain was only one of five or who knows maybe by now the two Thanatos was talking about were already dead. So it would be best to assume he was only one of three left. While in his thoughts he had finally arrived at the council rooms door. Not even opening the door he could hear the muffled voices of the council members arguing about something. With a sigh Thain opens the door and instantly the room falls silent as he makes his way around the room to sit at his chair that was slightly above the rest of the room and had its own table for any documents that needed to be read. In front of his elevated position sat the rest of the council that consisted of 13 members. They all sat at one large dark oak table. all sitting along the sides with one at the top of the table. Taking a seat Thain with a wave of his hand tells them to continue.

"Lord Thain we were discussing the matter of some recent trouble with the Knights of the Blood Oath. They have been making movements to try and hinder our control over the territory of Port Tern. We have lost two kill squads to an unnumbered force approaching the Port. The current problem is that the port is our only way to trade with the northern regions. If we lose control of the territory smuggling of some of our weapons and resources will become almost impossible to do."

Another one of the councilors speaks "However if the Blood Oath move into our territory there is no way they can handle a defense of the Yorkshire castle without their full force present."

Everyone pauses and looks up at Thain as they hear him chuckling. "I don't quite see the problem councilors. The Knights of the Blood Oath made a grave mistake thinking they could take my territory without consequence. We shall prepare the forces to storm Yorkshire Castle in the next five days. I want a scout party to follow and send back the whereabouts of the enemy force in the Tern Territory. When it comes time I will personally deal with the army around Port Tern with my personal guard. Now if we are done with childs play do you need me for anything other than simple battle plans?"

"No Disrespect Lord Thain, but if we mobilize our force we will be giving out the true strength of Black Blood Assassins."

Smirking Thain replies "It is about time we have shown the true might of our organization. We are only known by others as excellent assassins but now it is time we show we can fight. This is the reason I have been slowly growing our force and training everyone in combat."

"Lord Thain we have also heard rumors you have-"

Thain not even letting him finish his sentence bellows "The rumors you hear are not true. I did not sleep with lady Sithia. Now if you ever assume or ask of my relation with a member I will personally kill you." The room became darker as Thain angrily replied "Now do as I say and prepare the force." Quickly all the members stood up and looked up at Thain and bowed before leaving the room. Sitting down Thain mentally curses himself for losing his temper. The time on the field and the recent events really had shaken him. Walking to the door he opens it and address the guard outside it. "I need you to inform Abrafo that I would like to meet him in the sparring area."

"Yes sir, right away." Watching the one guard jog away Thain sighs and makes his way to the sparring courtyard. On the way he notices how bland the castle's corridors were. They could use a little bit of decoration. _Something I'll need to inform Sithia about._ On his way to the sparring courtyard Thain passed several students old and new. Thain almost knew every student because the army he had acquired only consisted of around 300 people. He had about 50 students who were not well enough trained to fight. and about another 100 that were defending the castle. Finally reaching the courtyard Thain steps out to the brightly lit courtyard. Currently it was empty. Except for the 6'5" man with greyish white hair and a full beard dressed in furs of wolves across the courtyard who was busy inspecting his war axes. The man looked up and smiled

"Welcome lord Thain you requested me here. I assume you wish to practice?"

"Yes Abrafo that is why I requested you today." Looking at the axes. "You won't be needing those for today. We will be doing unarmed combat." With a smile Abrafo tosses both of his axes to the side.

"How much limitation do you want?" Thain taking off the cloak and setting it to the side and stretching his wings. Thain replies coldly.

"Full power Abrafo, don't hold back today." Abrafo seems surprised for a second until excitement enters his eyes.

"Very well Thain, I won't hold back." Thain inspects as he watches Abrafo slowly transforming into a large werewolf. Instantly Thains battle sense kicked in as the courtyard turned into a magical arena the courtyard opening was closing into a canyon like zone. Walls made of stone started to rise. The arena only maintained the 75 by 45 yard area. Abrafo roars out quickly "Thain are you sure you want to do this. Last time you barely managed to handle me at almost no power."

With a grin Thain replies "We don't have time for me to let down, I have to learn this quickly." Suddenly lifting his hands up just in front of him. Dark clouds started emitting from his hands. Looking at the werewolf Thain yells out "Bring it on!"

Suddenly the wolf was almost on him instantly with a slash of his claws but Thain already had his gauntlets in the way. The clash of the claws didn't hit the light leather armor. Instead they hit what sounded like metal. Instantly Thain tried for a cut back but was blocked by the teeth that took hold of the phantom blades on his gauntlet. Before Thain could react he felt all the air in his body leave as he was sent flying into the wall as even more of his air was knocked away. Not even missing a beat Thain was already hovering a bit and using his agility to try his best to gain a little of his breathe. His Phantom blade was something he had learned to use in one of his and Abrafo's unarmed sessions. He felt that he could strengthen them and maybe more would appear but he hadn't quite grasped the concept. They had been practicing for sometime now and he still didn't know how to effectively use them and another part of the ability was channeling his darkness into a force that could be used bluntly as a way to power his punch. His thought process was that before they were doing it in constraints of friends and partners. However in the rage Abrafo was in now would eliminate his rational thinking making it a true fight for his life. Thain knew that throwing himself in the lion's den wasn't the best decision but he needed to figure this out before the next battle. The reason behind it was that the Knights of the Blood Oath would many times ask for single combat before battle between each commanding army. The challenging army would be allowed to choose the form of combat. Thain knew he could win with his scythe, but he knew that it would be long drawn out engagement. Due to the leaders of the Blood Oath all being some of the most powerful knights in Aerilithia. Their power with greatswords and shield was not to be underestimated. Instead Thain felt that hand to hand combat would allow him to have the upper hand. Finally after dodging all the attacks of Abrafo. Thain finally had enough breath to engage again. Quickly Thain goes for a right hook that was deflected by the forearm of the werewolf. Bringing his arm all the way through to attempt to use the phantom blade as a way to cut the forearm it however the blade is caught in a coil of chain that appears all over his body and suddenly Thain feels all his momentum leave as he attempts to use his free left hand in a jab to allow enough time to disentangle the blade from the chain. The jab was grabbed in return and suddenly Thain couldn't move and the werewolf in front of him lifts him up by both of his arms and grins it's wicked teeth. The next move was quick when the wolf brought up one foot and kicked him while holding onto his arms and suddenly Thain feels sharp stabbing pain as both of his shoulders are dislocated and the peirce of the claws that punctured his abdomen. Not stopping there Abrafo wraps the chain around Thains right arm and holds onto it. Using his other fist to continue battering Thains body. Thain knowing he needed to get out of the hold attempts to use his wings to tear away from the grip. Instantly Abrafo notices and grabs one of the wings and grips the connection to his body and snaps the bone. Receiving a cry in pain from Thain. Abrafo dropped Thain ready to go in for the kill when suddenly he felt all the strength go from his body. He slowly transformed back into his human form, as he recovered from his battlerage he tried to move but couldn't as he watch the arena transform back into the courtyard. Looking down he noticed Thain laying on the ground not moving and bleeding rather profusely. The abnormal thing that worried him was the blood was black. Then stumbling he feels as control of his body is back again. Attempting to get close to Thain to see if he was alright he was blasted back by a force of darkness as Sithia falls down next to Thain lifting his head up into her lap, as she strokes his face looking for any sign of life. She hurriedly tries to wipe the blood of his face and with tears in her eyes looks up at Abrafo with menacing look. "Why did you listen to him! You know that he wouldn't stand a chance!"

With Sithia yelling at him Abrafo approaches slowly trying not to provoke the unstable woman in front of him. "I warned him and attempted to talk him out of it. He is very determined to master his phantom blade art. Now if you'll let me; I can get him to Struboth who can stabilize him."

With a look of defeat and pain she unwraps her hands from around Thain and helps Abrafo get Thain in a carrying position that would minimize any more injury. Running down the hall Sithia harshly yells at Abrafo "If he dies I will personally make sure your death is so despicable you would think you're in hell."

With military calmness Abrafo replies "He won't die, I know him too well. Anyway I'm only concerned why he didn't use his strongest spell to turn the tables or at least to get away from my hold."

"Has he not told you?" Sithia questions

"No I'm not aware of what you are considering open knowledge. He may have only told you." Suddenly replying as he takes a sharp turn to the left as he is running.

"You can't tell anyone else if I tell." Abrafo only gives her a head nod as she continues. "When he uses his strongest spell it is a gift and a curse. He becomes almost unstoppable, but he loses all control of who is friendly and who is the enemy."

"Interesting I'll take that into consideration." Abrafo replies nodding his head.

Not conversing the rest of the way to Struboth's study. Upon arriving at the door Sithia was about to knock on the thick oak door when it swung open and a centaur that was 6'10" stood before them beckoning for them to set Thain down on the table. "Be careful with the wings. I need you to spread them out and I need to splint the broken wing." Struboth quickly orders Sithia and Abrafo around. "May I ask what Lord Thain was doing that put him in this condition?"

Sithia with malice in her voice replies before Abrafo could explain. "Thain was brutally beaten by Abrafo in an unarmed fight that should not have been this extreme."

"I see. . . Well if you two could step out I need to get to work. He will live and knowing him all to well. He will be up and about in roughly three days time." Struboth calmly replies showing his empathy to Sithia.

Reluctantly Sithia leaves the room and sits down in the corridor. She looks up to see Abrafo standing across the corridor with what looked like little concern for the condition of Thain. About to speak to him. Abrafo beats her to the bullet. "I will say even in my final form he still put up a good fight. I noticed the determination in his golden eyes as he attempted to hit me with a burst of the darkness. I wouldn't put it past him if he managed to somehow come back from me crippling him. I know it may seem cruel, but I'm following his orders and more to help him attain the perfection he desires."

"From where I was watching it just looked like you were pummeling him and nothing was happening." Sithia replies shakily.

"I know something was happening when even as I was hitting him I felt a small fear creep into my heart. In my final form I'm suppose to be completely immune to fear. Thain has potential to be so much more powerful than he is now. I would rather be the one breaking him because I have others to stop me. What would happen if I let him go into a situation where he isn't ready and the enemy will truly kill him without remorse." Abrafo cooly replies.

Silently they both wait in the hall rest of the time until the door finally opens and Struboth signals for them to come. Thain was laying on the table and his wings spread out. Now with bandages around his stomach along parts of his arms and a minor bandage on his left cheek. "I'm going to need you two to take him to his room and make sure he stays in bed for at least two days. If you can try to keep him in bed for three days. Otherwise he may not be able to perform at top performance at the battle."

"Thank you Struboth. I'll make sure he is well rested." Sithia comments before following Abrafo who was carrying Thain carefully towards Thains room.

After a couple minutes they arrived at the room and Abrafo set Thain in his bed and Abrafo dismissed himself. Leaving Sithia standing next to the unconscious Thain. Instant the door closed Sithia moved a bit closer to the side of the bed and sat on the edge of bed looking at Thains face. while she thought about why she loved him. It was true that he was the one that saved her.

* * *

roughly 127 years ago she had been going about her normal thievery. The sky was just darkening and the vendors were just starting to put all their cargo into the carts to take back home only to repeat the process again the next day. She stealthily approached the weapon smith she had early scouted out for valuables. Early she had spotted three very exquisite daggers and along with them gold and silver scattered along a table in the back of the tent. She waited in her spot in the shadows looking for an opening to search for the daggers and gold. The blacksmith came back and set another crate on the cart. However his attention was taken when someone called from the front. Quickly she clambered from her hiding spot to the cart and started opening the crates. After the fourth crate she found the daggers. She started to hear the blacksmith making his way back again so she quickly with the daggers retreated down the alley. She was almost four blocks away when she tripped and was immediately surrounded by the local gang. "Bitch you took our score and well even though we have it now." with a lick of lips continues "We would like to take a little tax." The man took hold of her arm, Sithia quickly pulled away but ended up backing into a even more grizzly man.

"Drop the daggers and let the woman go." a low dark voice shouted. One of the gang members turned around towards the voice noticing at the same time as Sithia. The man that was approaching was in full plate mail with terrifying wings being spread out. Slowly approaching the gang members with a wicked scythe in one had.

"Man you may look scary but can't you tell that their are more of us than you?" one of the gang members shouts back shakily.

chuckling slightly the armored man replies "Guess I should make it a even fight then." Suddenly before anyone could react the armored man was already on the man in front and sliced him down before the two next to him even registered his movement and still with horror transfixed on their faces he sliced them down and suddenly the man in the center of the circle was crumbling down with his abdomen sliced completely open. Within six seconds the ten gang members were down to the one holding Sithia. The man holding both of her arms turned and ran until suddenly with a thud he hit the ground with one of the daggers implanted in the back of his neck. Sithia turned back around to face the menacing winged armor man. In her head she was struggling with the decision whether it would even be worth trying to run. When suddenly the man spoke. "Ma'am are you alright, I hope they didn't do anything. I was partly surprised you took off so fast once you had the daggers so it took me a second to catch up."

Fearfully Sithia asks "So you were. . . following me the entire time?"

Pausing for a second Sithia realizes he must be thinking over something suddenly when the man reached for his great helm and took it off to reveal a very handsome man behind with slightly tan skin with black hair and gold eyes.

"Well yes ma'am you for a fact had my daggers and well I need those to go about my business. I will say however I'm impressed your preparations and well you seem to take care of yourself." Suddenly Sithia noticed his face to get a rose tint on his cheeks then suddenly the color was gone as he continued. "I would be honored if you would join my organization. I promise a warm bed and meals and eventual power if that is something you care about." Pausing he brings up his gauntlet and ruffles his own hair when he speaks again. "Of course I should probably introduce myself." he says chuckling "My name is Thain Underhill. It would bring me great pleasure to know your name my lady."

Sithia with a smile replies "My name is Sithia Nye. I'm very thankful for your help with dealing with those men." _This man if very formal I kinda like it, but I should be on my guard for any silly business._

Sithia watches as Thain walks away and quickly she runs to catch up.

* * *

Sithia looking down at his face realizes just how much paler he looked than over a century ago. He had changed a lot since the time she had joined. Some things for the better and others for the worst. At first he had been a little less responsible but was far more innocent and was almost kinder. However Sithia knew that the endless amounts of foes slain was taking its toll on his humanity. She started thinking about the time when she had first started finding interest in Thain. For the longest time she had been suspicious of him, but slowly he gained her respect and eventually her love. Thain had been a guardian angel to her always being there when she was in danger even if it didn't make sense why he was around. With a sigh she starts talking to Thain "I know that you don't know how deal with me still Thain, but I want you to experience my full love before the man I know is gone." _It was interesting that she and him were similiar in the apostle department. She was the only person to receive the full power of an apostle of Nox._ With heavy shoulders she stands and walks toward the door opening it part of the way and stepping through, but stopping halfway to whisper back "Get better my Lord." Closing the door she pauses a second to focus on the present. She did have to get back to work, however she was going to take the next day off. Sithia for the rest of the evening was teaching the students of moving quickly, but maintaining as much stealth as possible. Once it came time to rest she fell exhausted on her bed staring at the ceiling attempting to sleep. However she couldn't stop thinking of Thain. Finally she stood back up and grabbed the robe she had been given earlier "Guess I should probably return this." Quietly she made her way up to Thains room without being spotted. Silently she entered, Thain seemed like he may have finally regained consciousness, but was in deep sleep trying to regain energy. Slowly she tiptoed her way to the bed, and she climbed into the bed. Sithia gently set herself on the right wing of Thain due to it stretching past the left side of the bed. The wings were soft yet firm and proved to be very comfortable. Finally not to long after laying down she started to feel sleep take her. Some of the last thoughts that went through her head made her worry about how Thain would react. However she knew for some reason that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anywhere else this night.


	3. Chapter 3-The Truth

**Trying something a little new not sure how well it worked out but I hope you enjoy and This is were it has a lemon so you had your for warning and don't judge first time writing a lemon part. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thain POV**

* * *

Thain inspected his surroundings. The stone wall he was walking along was emitting shadows similar to his own phantom blades. Yet the feeling of the shadows was even having a bit of an uneasing feeling on his thoughts. He didn't quite understand where he was walking. All he knew was that there seemed to be no one else present. The only sound he could hear was the small dribble from rain falling on cement and his armor. He didn't know how long he had been walking but the wall seemed to be one thing leading him through the fog. He kept on walking surveying the eerie silence. Suddenly the shadows from the wall started to emmite even greater than before. Then a low groan started to erupt from the fog and shadows in the distance. Thain started to feel something he never had felt before. Fear was making its way into his soul as the creature slowly lumbered his way into his vision clearly. Monster was a more accurate way to describe what was in front of him. It was purly black except for the pale white faces and bodies occasionally making their way to the outside. The monsters head consisted of two red glowing eyes. It stood at the least 16 ft. Then a booming voice from all around him spoke. "I feel the fear from your soul Thain. Surely you can't fear yourself so much. I am only what you could become a creature of utter destruction. This would allow you to protect all those you care about and save those that are in trouble." Thain slowly started to back away shouting back at the monster

"I will never become something so horrid. It would be worse than death." He started to turn his back when suddenly he was being grabbed by the beast.

"It will only be a matter of time before I swallow you." the monster said as it held Thain over its gaping mouth and finally it dropped him and he was swallowed by the darkness. All he could feel was he was falling only waiting to hit the bottom. Finally he noticed the ground and he closed his eyes for the impact.

* * *

It never came and when he opened his eyes he was in his own room. He couldn't control the shakes that were occurring all over his body. Until he felt the breath of someone on his chest. He also noticed that his right arm was pinned under something. Slowly he calmed himself down trying his hardest to forget the image of the monster. After what seemed like an eternity he started to try and scoot back and rest against the head post of the bed. Carefully he analyzed how Sithia was almost clinging to his body resting her head on top of his body. Her breathing was calming to Thain and her warmth was much needed. Looking down at Sithia he began pondering how he had grown to love her and yet how he always pushed her away. She was always there for him in his times of need and was excellent company. She was more than capable in a fight and how she was a one of kind. Her brown hair was just past shoulder length and he only imagined her emerald eyes that always were towards him so innocent yet seductive. Thain could feel the curviness of her body and remember how her body was perfect. His heartbeat started to pick up when his body started to become more sensitive and he could feel as her breasts were pushing against his side every time she breathed. Which in turn made him think about them. She didn't have what would be considered oversized, but it was above the norm and however it fit perfectly with the slim contours of her body. Thain also noticed how her fragrant scent of what seemed like flowers was becoming stronger, but suddenly he froze as she started groaning out words that made Thain fully aroused. She was sporadically moaning out. "Thain please. . . Thain. . . more." He couldn't help but want to take her for his own at that very moment, but restraining himself. Thain attempted to calm himself to not allow his hormones to dictate some of his actions. Thain was making small headway but the overly attractive Sithia was making things harder. Once she stopped he was making quick progress and was finally calming down when he noticed her eyelids starting to open and the Emerald eyes appear which just made him feel like he had seen an angel.

 **Sithia POV**

* * *

She opened her eyes and she almost felt like she didn't wake up. Staring right back into her eyes were Thains golden eyes. She had slept the best she had ever slept that night and she knew it was because she had been so close to Thain. She was distracted when Thain with his face reddening asked. "Enjoyed your dream I take it?"

Finding herself blushing profusely she replied "Yes and I slept quite well." Then suddenly it hit her. That she was one clinging to his body and two was resting against him and Three he had been awake for awhile. Quickly she shrunk back from him and pulled the covers over herself some more. _Why am I acting like this._ Looking Thain back in the eyes she replied "I hope I didn't cause any discomfort Lord Thain and that you are feeling better now." Thains golden eyes were so captivating and it was making it hard for her to focus on holding a conversation. Without really thinking she leaned forward and kissed Thain on the lips and maintained the contact and slowly pulled away. To notice the golden dreamy eyes staring back at her. _Then suddenly she thought angrily how he was so willing to throw his life away in the name of progress._ She pulled back a bit further and slapped him across the face. Which Thain seemed taken back by, but suddenly before she could say anything about her action. Thain was already pulling her in for kiss. This time however Thain was fighting for domain of her own mouth. Finally they had to break away for breath much to her own protest and yet she heard a snap as she started to feel a slight rustle of wind. That sent a slight shiver over her body. Sithia felt the wings just close in behind and sealing them into an even more enclosed space. She felt her heart beat starting to race. She threw the covers back and she almost felt disappointment that he was wearing a set of pajama bottoms. She decided not to linger on the thought as she quickly straddled Thain and forced him to lay down by gently pushing with her hand. Starting to lean down trying her best to seductively come in for a kiss when she stopped because she heard a knock at the door. With a sigh letting out some of her pent up anger at whoever was at the door she quickly unstraddled Thain and gathered up most of the covers to cover everything below her neck. Which left Thain who had quickly sat up and was sitting on the edge of the bed. That's when she noticed just how chiseled his muscles were and how it looked like he could rip a man apart without a problem. Yet the muscle was well defined but not overly large. What was interesting was that he was so gentle.

"Come in." Yelled Thain. She hear the slight anger in his voice as the door opened she became a bit angry as Abrafo walked in not even looking all too surprised she was in Thains room. She watched as Abrafo grinned and replied to Thain. "I was coming in to remind you that you should still be resting and that Sithia is suppose to stop you from straining yourself."

She was about to say something when Thain calmly replied "Abrafo I thank you for your concern, but Sithia was only in here sleeping and that she kept her space from me the entire night and this morning. Now Abrafo I do have a favor would you please go get a sleep potion from Struboth. I think I may be having some problems with sleeping." She spotted a small grin appear from Thain that seemed directed at herself.

"Yes my lord, I will be back as soon as I can." Abrafo replied while walking out. She turned her attention back at Thain as he was collapsing back into his pillow with a troubled look on his face.

"Is something wrong Thain." She asked worried.

"No just a nightmare, nothing more." Thain replied, but She could hear a bit of unease in his voice. She decided it was best not to push it since it seemed to be really bothering him. Quickly changing the subject she questioned "I hope you didn't mind me sharing your bed uninvited." Which instantly put a smile on his face, which slowly transformed into a grimace.

"Uggghhh my entire body is stiff as a board. I really did do a number on my body. Also Miss Nye I thoroughly enjoyed your company."

Giggling at his last comment she replied. "Well lucky for you Miss Nye will not be leaving your side for the day."

"That is great to hear knowing I'm being taken care of by the most fantastic person I know." she was still hogging all the covers when Thain once again rested against the headboard for the bed. He was signalling for herself to join him. She slowly resumed the position they woke up in and she just was relieved Thain was fine.

Eventually Abrafo returned and he didn't say anything only dropped off the sleeping potion that she almost didn't want Thain taking at this time she was so comfortable right here with him. Thain obliged to her request to wait to take the potion, but eventually after another kiss he took it and fell asleep almost instantly. She eventually fell asleep again right up against Thain, but later when she woke up. She realized Thain would need something to eat when he woke up and Thankfully Thains room was essentially a house in itself.

 **Thains POV**

* * *

Once again he found himself in front of the beast but this time it was worse than before. The monster had in its grasp a crying Sithia. Anger was rising quickly replacing the fear. "This woman you love will not live if you don't grow strong enough I can promise you this. All you have to do is allow me to teach you Thain."

"I will never become part of you monster. I can and will save the woman I love no matter the cost."

"There you go again Thain contradicting yourself again. You say that you would do anything, Then what is so wrong about accepting me to strengthen yourself."

"Your power is a lie and only leads to me being completely consumed. I will overcome obstacles through my own will." Quickly he attacked the monster going for the shadow arm that it possessed that held the phantom Sithia and using his phantom blades he hit the creature but instantly he was sucked in and was forced to watch instead of himself but as Sithia was eaten.

* * *

Quickly sitting up he looked around since he didn't feel her sleeping next to him and looked around spotting her around his kitchen. He could smell the wonderful smell of cooked meat; lavished with some spice. It took his mind off the fact he was trembling and sweating slightly. He watched her now fully dressed in what seemed like to elegant of a dress. It was black and it draped at the sleeve ends. it was braided up by string to tighten around her chest making her breast stand out even more than normal. It was almost skin tight from the chest to waist then it became a bit loose again. She looked even more beautiful than before. Which made him think of the moments they had when he woke up this morning. He had found her asleep next to him and later when she woke up she kissed him. It started out as a simple kiss and when she pulled away to slap him. He assumed it had to do with him getting himself so injured. Yet he didn't know why but he kissed her back very passionately. He used his wings to force her to come closer and she did something he didn't expect. The thought of her straddling him with the innocent yet dirty look in her eyes just made him wish they hadn't been bothered. He didn't know for sure where it was heading but he had a very good guess of where Sithia was heading. Abrafo had at first angered him, but the man didn't know and was only doing his duty making sure he was okay. Then she had just cuddled with her and she didn't make any attempts to do anything else. Finally when Abrafo brought the potion he delayed drinking it because he was enjoying the small talk Sithia was having with him. He had never really had time to tell her of his adventures. Looking back at her now he realized that he truly loved her and yet knew some things were going to be difficult to overcome. With a slight cough to get her attention putting on a smile he asked "Where did you get the dress Miss Nye; the black and emerald green compliment you very well."

He watched as she started walking over to him. "I for a fact keep some spare clothes in this room." She replied to him.

"Do I even want to know why?" He asked laughing. "Guess I should get dressed as well." He worked his way over to his wardrobe with his clothes, still he felt as his muscles still were protesting. Upon arriving he looked around and spotted his formal wear. It was a militaristic uniform that resembled what many called Napoleon's uniform. Instead of normal brass buttons it had metal scythes for pins. it only consisted of Black on the outside for the main color followed by the white for the accents and the secondary color being a dark purple. One thing that was annoying was all his shirts had to be made magically to allow them to be put on due to his wings. He grabbed one of his black cloaks to put on that would cover his wings. Finally done he came around the corner to see Sithia waiting for him to finish dressing and upon coming around the corner she seemed stunned at his outfit.

"Thain. . . that looks really good on you. I've never seen you in it before."

"Its because I've only worn it four times Sithia, but you see it's a special occasion right now." Thain replied with a smirk. Walking up to her he brought her into his embrace and gave her a kiss and finally breaking the kiss he asked her. "Sithia why do you love me. I offer so little for comfort and I'm what many would call a cold blooded murder." He was expecting her to be taken back by his words when she replied

"Thain you may think you're a man of darkness, but beneath that you are a very respectable man and you have always been there for me no matter cost. I know you could die any day doing what you do, but when that day arrives we both will fall together. I know you are strong enough and won't die for me." As she was replying she was slowly slinking closer to him. Until finally she was just resting her head against his chest. He started playing with the hair on the side of her face.

"I would do anything for you Sithia and I promise you that I will never leave this world willingly without you." He replied softly. He held her in his embrace for a while, but eventually his stomach growled and ruined the moment. "I guess we should eat." he said with slight hint of regret. Slowly they stopped embracing each other, but he led Sithia by the hand to her seat the table and helped her sit down. He made his way over to his own seat and took it and looked at the food displayed before him. His mouth was already watering he could cook, but due to him being out on missions almost all the time he had gotten use to eating bland meat that he would just cook up quickly. He nodded at Sithia signalling for her to get her food first. Graceful was all Thain could think of with her movement. Finally after grabbing his food as well he waited for her to take the first bite. His food consisted of perfectly cooked: Steak, mashed potatoes, fish, and some fruit. He and Sithia ate and talked a little, but he didn't realize how hungry he was until there was barely any food left on the table. "Sithia you are the most amazing cook in existence."

Thain noticed as her cheeks started to flush red and she clasped her hands in front of her. "Why thank you Lord Thain I'm glad that you enjoyed the food." Thain was worried about her nervousness when almost an hour ago she was kissing him without a problem.

"Sithia. . ."

"What Thain?"

"Why are you nervous now?" He watched as she shifted uncomfortable. Quickly Thain brought her into his embrace again. She looked up at him and her eyes were had the look of being ashamed and yet beauty that could not compare. With what seemed like more confidence in her voice she replied

"Thain, I. . . I just feel so useless compared to you. I feel that I haven't really done anything for you that has any merit to everything you have done for me."

Soothingly he replied while using his right hand to push hair behind her right ear. "Sithia you have meant the world to me and I willingly do tasks for you. I don't ask anything in return because you have already sacrificed enough. Because I know other men could provide better for you and give more of what you want. If anything I have been the weight. I'm always away and you continually prove your loyalty to me and you have saved me few times not to mention this last time. You are part of the reason I can wake up every morning and still go about the task Thanatos has asked me. Only thing I regret is not being able to stay longer to truly show how I feel." He slowly went in for kiss and it felt more passionate than any of the kisses before. Subconsciously he had moved her to the wall and had her pinned against the wall. He slowly lifted both of her hands above her head with one of his hands. Breaking contact of the kiss for a second he looked at the woman before him Sithia had a rosy color in her cheeks as she had innocent yet lustful look in her eyes. She looked as if she was enjoying being dominated and his conformations were made true when she sensually drew out her words.

"Thain. . . please more." He noticed how already his heartbeat was racing and his arousal was clearly showing and it wasn't helping with the already overloaded sensors. Sithia and him were gasping for breathe whenever they broke away from kissing. He finally let go of her wrists to start using his hands that were rapidly trying to loosen her dress. He noticed that she hadn't dropped her arms yet and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that there seemed to be a shadow bound holding her arms up, yet he knew it wasn't his own magic. _What a dirty woman._ Finally he managed to get it loose enough, but due to her having her arms bound above it wouldn't come off due to the sleeves so quietly he whispered in her ear as he necked her. "Unbind yourself for a moment." Nodding rather shyly she let her arms drop long enough for the sleeves to slip off until Thain helped her replace her bonds with a little of his own magic. Slowly he watched as the dress slid all the way to the ground. He was mesmerized by the way the fire light up her body. Her slight tan skin looked lovely. She was slightly arching her back and the way she held herself was intoxicating to the eyes and her fragrance was erotic. Returning to working his way over her body he undid her bra and panties and he slowly started kissing down to her stomach as he took hold of one her nipples and gave it a slight pinch as she gave out a moan in response. Continuing to service the breast he slowly trickled his hand down to her womanhood and deftly used his right hand's index and middle finger to probe her. Feeling the response of her liquid lathering his hand. She started letting out louder moans and was tensing up and whispering quickly "Thain please. . . take me." She seemed to be struggling against his binds as she was attempting to bring him closer to her. Her back started to arch more as the intensity of servicing her breasts and womanhood became quicker. Her replies becoming quieter and quicker as he felt her body convulsing. He watched and listened as her hips bucked and as she let out a scream of ecstasy as her body orgasmed.

"Thain" He was listening but looking at how weak and fragile she looked at this moment. Slowly brought her into a kiss and breaking a way he signalled with his hand for her to spin around. Seductively she spun herself around and pressing himself against her he felt all the heat emitting from her body. Realizing just how cold his body truly was. The pumping of blood was making him feel every inch of the contact of flesh against flesh. She turned her head to side so he could still kiss her as he ran his hands all over her body from behind. With a flick of his wrist however the binds that had been holding her wrists above her came down and she used one had to start rubbing her own nipple as the other made its way to her womanhood. "Thain I need you." she let out in a moan. Breaking contact he undid his belt and let his pants drop with his undergarment. While he was doing this he watched as Sithia slowly put both her hands on the wall and moved a bit closer but bent her legs slightly and leaned against the wall. He gently grabbed her hips as he positioned his length against her womanhood. She looked back at him with needy eyes "Pleassseeee." he listened as her begging for pleasure drew out into a moan of pleasure as Thain slowly pushed his way into her. He slid himself in all the way to her cervix as she let out a cry of pleasure as he slowly started pulling out. He started slow and was slowly speeding up the thrusting just watching as She cried out his name in a pleasure and as he body bent in pleasure. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the ear as she turned to feel his lips on hers. Breaking the embrace Thain picked up the pace, but slowed as he didn't want the pleasure to end to quickly. However it was out of his control when Sithia slowly began matching his pace and began helping with the thrusting. He felt himself speed up as his body was getting close to his own climax and he could Sithia was close to hers from the moaning and cries of ecstasy rising. Suddenly he felt her body tighten around his length as he climaxed and both of their moans of pleasure were together as Thain roughly grabbed her side as he climaxed slowly forcing her to slid on his length. Letting it slid out all the way Thain felt relieved she had been his first. She turned around to kiss him and she jumped on him as he felt her legs wrap around him. Kissing he led her to the bed. Were he gently set her down and climbed in the bed as well. He watched as the she relaxed and her rosy tint in her cheeks started to disappear. He looked into her eyes which showed acceptance and were exhausted. Cuddling with her; she fell asleep. Thain had never had sex before so he wondered to himself if he performed well. All he could think of was the look of her during the time. She was intoxicating he couldn't bring himself to not think of how beautiful she was. He needed to truly claim her as his own in front of others. Looking down at her sleeping form he thought of their future. He knew she couldn't come with him on everything, but he would do his best to allow her to travel with him. He didn't really want her leaving his side. He thought of a chance for a child but instantly remembered where he was; The gods had made it impossible for the women to have children due to the fact that they wouldn't be able to survive against even the minor gifted apostles. Looking one last time at her sleeping form he whispered one last thing to her. "Sleep well Miss Nye." Just as he started to doze off himself.

 **Sithia POV**

* * *

She started to move when she felt something over her stomach and then she noticed the chilling but warm contact all along her backside. Sleepily she opened her eyes and turned her head to see Thain holding onto to her and sleeping soundly. It took her a second to realize she wasn't wearing anything which brought her back to all the thoughts of last night. She had been on the verge of leaving because she wanted time to think over everything Thain had said. However she was interrupted when Thain had passionately started kissing her. She thought of how the contact of Thains lips tasted again. She pondered over how even though he was showing his domination over her. He had showed how gentle he could be. Which made her think of in the moment when she had bound herself up so he could do what he wanted. She felt as her cheeks reddened at the thought. She had fully allowed him to explore. She had noticed during the time how his eye's were full of interest and compassion. She couldn't think of an area he hadn't explored. She thought of how he managed to have her reach her climax without use of his manhood. All she could think of was how at the time how desperate she felt wanting Thain to claim her. She had been so eager she even stimulated herself in front of him. One thing she could not forget was how he seemed so cold until he started to lose himself to his natural instincts. He had been overloading her when he had finally entered her womanhood and it cause waves after waves of pleasure until she had climaxed again which had felt amazing as he did as well. He may have been new to the business like herself, but she didn't know if it could get any better than that.

Her thoughts were taken off last night when she looks at the golden eyes staring back at her with love. A smile plastered to his face which transformed into a kiss that she happily obliged to give. Breaking away from the kiss she happily asks "Thain I love you, I hope you know that and that I'll never leave your side." Bringing her into his embrace she felt the comfort of being in his arms as they cuddled.

"Sithia I know, I'm planning on making some changes regarding your status. I also wanted to thank you for the wonderful meal last night."

"You did more than thank me Thain, you truly have shown me what happiness is." Seductively allowing more of her breasts to be exposed seductively replied "You still have more to thank me for anyway." She watched as his face lit up beet red again. He was so adorable when he got all nervous like that. After deciding it was enough torture for him she broke their embrace with a kiss and started making her way out of the bed. "Thain don't look I swear."

She watched as Thain turned the other way and covered his eyes. "I'm not looking." he replied mockingly. Looking over her shoulder as she finally managed to get her dress back on he was still facing the other way but he now had a shirt on and pants.

"Could you help me with the dresses strings?" She asked as she moved her hair out of the way onto the left of her shoulder. She looked back as Thain slowly made his way behind her when he asked her a question that almost made her freeze for a second.

"Sithia how would you feel about having shared power over the Dark Blood Assassins and you move into this room with me?"

"Yes" She replied. Realizing a second later she was a little quick on the answer. "Why of course Lord Thain it would be my pleasure."

Laughing slightly he replied caringly. "Sithia you don't need to address me with a title I don't deserve you truly deserve most of the credit."

Flushing a little she asked "I thank you for praise Thain." as she kissed him. She was breaking away when he brought his hand behind her head and he brought their lips together again. giggling, finally she said "Thain I do have work to do today, I believe I am late and you are still on bed arrest."

"I'm fine Sithia look at me I'm standing and everything."

"Doctors orders Thain. Don't make me get Abrafo I can guarantee he isn't going to be so gentle in getting you to stay in bed." She replied smiling slowly she walked to the door turning around. "I'll see you tonight."

Shutting the door she is startled when she see's Abrafo Standing outside to the left of the door. "What are you doing here?"

Grinning Abrafo replied "I was watching out for him like you. Except with a bit more of a distance. Lucky for you I kept everyone else away from this area by a great distance. You're not as quiet as you think you are."

Reddening up she started to storm off yelling back "You should learn personal boundaries." Storming off towards her own room she noticed that the hallways were quiet empty. Abrafo had been telling the truth which made her think of was she really that loud. Making her way to her room she changed into her normal training outfit that stuck closer to her body to limit things getting caught on objects. Now it was time to train the new people in the art of moving swiftly through small spaces.


	4. Chapter 4-Elite Ten

**Sorry for taking so long to come out I attempted to make interesting group and I had writers block for a bit and then Winter break came and I took a break. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Thain POV**

* * *

Falling on the side of the bed he groaned at the thought of being stuck in the room. Walking cautiously towards the door he opened it a little and not to his surprise Abrafo was of course standing guard outside the door. "Hey Abrafo could you come in; I have a few questions."

"Sure thing Lord Thain. What is it you want to talk about?"

Thain took a seat at his personal study and motioned for Abrafo to join him across the small table. "I was wondering if you have ever been married?"

"Yes Lord Thain I was married before I died. I had a beautiful wife and three kids; two girls and a son. Why do you ask?"

Thain noticed how Abrafo didn't even show a hint of sadness in the way he spoke. He had never asked about his past, but was curious. "I was hoping you could help me with some plans. I have already asked Sithia to move in with me and I would dearly love to pledge myself to her in front of others."

For the first time outside of combat Thain watched as a smile spread across Abrafo's face. "Thain you won't believe how long, I've waited to hear you say that. I knew you both had feelings for each other, but since it wasn't my business I never meddled in it. For at least the past 50 years. I had to deal with Sithia, complaining and talking about you in her free time. However Lord Thain you have to ask her privately to marry you first, It's how I went about Marrying my wife, but you should make it special."

"I already have an idea in mind. Now for a different question I heard Sithia yell at you on the way out."

"Yes Lord Thain she was accusing me of being a perv, but in reality last night the way she had been acting with the injury I figured something would happen so as soon as she entered that morning and I left after dropping the potion off. I sealed the room with a noise dampener."

"I see. . . well I thank you for that Abrafo, I also have another favor I need you to somehow get all of Sithia's valuables here. Just take a couple students and move her stuff. I'm also wondering about the progress of the Knights of the Blood Oaths progress."

"Ahh yes Lord Thain. The scout party we sent out informed the enemy we would desire we have a fight over the territory and they obliged; however, the poor lad was the only one that made it back. The Blood Oath killed the others and the man is in shellshock currently. Struboth is attempting to remedy him. Which reminds me, early Sturboth told me that you are allowed to do calisthenics, but that you should take it easy."

"Abrafo call me Thain. You have more than proved that you are my equal in combat. If not better. Now with the fight tomorrow we have all of my guard present here now?"

"Yes Thain I have personally made sure all members of the elite guard are here and ready for the fight tomorrow. Regarding your combat prowess you far exceed me Thain. You just have to learn to control yourself better and you will achieve what you are looking for."

"Thank you for the councilship friend. I will let you go about your duties now. I promise I won't go anywhere because I have a minor workout to do." he watched as Abrafo left and he walked over to a open area in the room and started his push-ups. He started thinking about how the Blood Oath didn't stand a chance without their true leaders present. The Blood Oath hadn't moved their capital from the North in recorded history. The leaders were almost talked as if legend as the fact they never left their capital. The up coming battle and siege were going to be a piece of cake; however he knew that with this aggression he wouldn't be able to uphold the general peace they had been having. The battle he was going to be heading; he would be accompanied by the the elite guard which only consisted of ten members. The leader being Abrafo an Apostle of Fenrir; Gamigori, apostle of Xing Tian; Shress, apostle of Hel; Raven, apostle of Loki; Travis, apostle of Mercury; Adrian, apostle of Bakasura; Walker, apostle of Cabrakan; Astrid, Apostle of Awilix; Rosa, apostle of Ra; Hannah, apostle of Hou Yi.

Gamigori was a man of integrity and was the solid foundation of which all the members of team could rely on falling back onto. Standing at 6'8 with thick eyebrows and short cropped brown hair, sporting a bodybuilders body. He was like every member in the case of the squad where they all had earned his respect in a way. Gamigori had been in a fight that Thain had been paid to fight in. They both had been on the same side. During the course of the battle Thain had noticed the protective nature of Gamigori as he helped limit the casualties on his side. His offensive skills however were not limited. He had a spell that spewed out green fire at his opponents. He would enlarge himself as another ability that would increase amount of ground he could protect. He never actually had to worry about range attacks that were facing him due to his body absorbing the shots. No one ever had the opportunity to shoot at his back due to how his fellow warriors fought to protect his back. That was Gamigori's weakness. He didn't wear armor which allowed him to enlarge himself and to soak up range attacks. Yet his back remained like any other man thin skin. The attitude that he carried around was always positive. Gamigori was always attempting to uplift or help someone reach a higher level and was protective of those that he deemed worthy of his honor. Gamigori of all the elite ten he was the only one that had never used the assassin way. He was the general of the force that we had mustered.

The next member that joined was Shress the rather odd member of the elite. Rather small she was only 5'6 and with long curled blonde hair and green eyes. However she was always levitating off the ground when she moved. The benefit of being a mage but, her side affects were something he would not like to have. She had two moods that swung in either direction any time of the day. Part of the time cheerful and flirty to the next part of the day being angry and threatening. However she was tolerable and showed loyalty just sometimes being described as tough love. Like everyone Thain had met her in combat. She had her quirks of healing at a large level being able to almost completely heal wounds instantly. While maintaining very powerful aggressive magic. She could bring what seemed like an anvil of dark aura slamming into the ground that would crush unaware opponents. She was also capable of placing a rune in a location and around that area her foes armor always seemed to rust or just break easier. Her weakness however was how most of her major spells she has to stay put for several seconds before the effect takes place. Her relation with everyone in the elite ten was friends with everyone. That was one thing about the team was that they all were friends and I had given them all the possibility to leave whenever. However Shress last couple times seen her seemed to being very close to Gamigori. Treating him differently than the rest of the group which was no big matter they were all allowed to correspond with each other as they pleased and complete assignments at their leisure unless otherwise asked. The next member that had ran across was only like one other member.

Raven the truest assassin of the bunch. She was one of two who had been on the opposing side facing him in combat. Standing at 5'7 with beautiful long red hair that was normally tied into a pig-tail. and a angelic face that almost matched that of Sithia and hazel eyes. She had the body of a world class parkourist as she called them. When she first joined. Her typical outfit helped show off her curves as well which always got attention from Travis and Adrian. Admittedly he would have to say it got his attention as well. She was always dressed in black with a dark red secondary color for the details on her light leather armor. Included with that was her cloak that helped her blend in with the night well. She was the master of the elite of being unseen. She actually had the ability to turn practically invisible only the most observant eye could spot the shimmer of spell on the outline of her body. She was also capable of creating a immense heat on her daggers that caused additional pain and damage. Another impressive ability she was capable of doing was teleporting herself and another person if she wanted about 200ft. She was the outcast if you could say that. It was more she kept her distance from everyone else and does what is needed. Silent but cunning and seductive. She seemed to have fun messing with Adrian and Travis occasionally. However I know that she always wanted to get close to myself. What I figured was that she felt a connection with how we both have a different demeanor on people. The day he met it was while he was chasing her down. I had decided that day to wear my light armor and later regretted that, but what ended up happening was had been chasing her just being able to keep up with her when she stopped running and he ran full steam ahead into her knocking them both off the roof they had been standing on. Even if she was still his opponent he had thought at the time since she was woman he shouldn't just let her fall and break her bones. So upon falling off the roof he grabbed her and used his wings to glide down. At the time he had been paid to apprehend the enemy dead or alive. So he had given the woman a chance and she had taken it maybe a bit too kindly because Raven made aggressive moves towards him actually stepping way past the normal boundaries of two people and was close enough for him to feel her breathe on his chin. Of course this had a been a ruse to make him lose his guard and no sooner had he fallen for her charms she sucker punched him and took off running. At the time he had just admired her plan and saw potential so instead of killing her like he could have he threw one of his knifes right into achilles heel and boy did she stop running. For the longest time she had hated him for it. Soon however they became very close partners. He had determined she was one of the most useful for most of his missions were he required some assistance. She truly only trusted him. Due to some of the things she had told him being of her previous life. She had been part of the more modern era as they called it. She been an orphan never knowing who her parents were and ended up being a good thief in that life as well as being what she summed as emo out of kids at her high-school of sorts. Not to much of the stuff she told him made sense but it worked and he felt honored to know of her past. Then came Travis the speedster.

Travis was built like a runner very toned muscles not so much mass with brown shaggy hair and green eyes and standing at 6'. He was the most energetic and fastest on a ground race. He was a very good messenger but he was still very good at fighting. He had the ability for a brief speed boost that allowed faster reflexes which aided against opponents. He was also capable of creating an air punch that had the force of a bull charging someone. Then his strongest was creating a mini cyclone that caused havoc in a fight. He was another one of the energetic fun ones like Gamigori but his cockyness somtimes was his down fall. One person in particular did not like his arrogance Raven. He had annoyed her so much one time that he had to go to Struboth with a giant cut along his arm. As much as everyone sometimes got annoyed by Travis he was a important part of the team and was always there with a good joke ready.

Then came the second foe that turned ally. Adrian the serious yet crazy killer attitude. He however was smart about how he did things and he was one of the full on offensive elite members. He stood at 5'11 with no hair and brown eyes with a slight brown tint to his skin. He had told everyone he had been part indian earlier and so his two chosen weapons of choice were two tomahawks along with a spare one. His abilities ranged from making his weapons so effective at tearing through armor or any material for the matter that it may as well as be butter. Then was capable of making his weapons to magically enlarge where they remained the same size but a mystical version appeared much larger wielded in front of him. Then his last ability he was actually capable of consuming a weakened foes soul to feed his appetite and make him run faster and fight faster. I am the only one that can actually see the transition of the soul being eaten. To the group he could actually fit in effectively they were the only people he could relax around. but always when in need of some combat training he was more than willing to help. Meeting him had been a interesting fight. Lucky for himself Adrian's ability couldn't cut through his weapons godly material. He did receive some cuts that had left scars. Specifically the ones on his chest and his face. However downfall to Adrian's way was when he didn't kill effectively or quick enough he would run out of energy rapidly slowing him down. Which led to his easy defeat once he ran out of juice.

Walker the the other big guy of the group at 6'6 with black hair and blue green eyes. Walker abilities ranged from his spontaneous mayan shields to his ability to bend the earth to his will. Then the transformation of the earth to create temporary cracks in the earth down to lava. The shields were probably his least favorite thing to have to face due to its effectiveness at knocking him out of the sky. It sent a seismic wave that flattened anything along its field. Then Walker would follow up with bending the earth to crush you into the ground or knock you into other people or into a wall. Then if felt need just open the ground under several unexpected opponents. Walker was the most calm besides Raven in the group. However he relaxed but only slightly he always maintain his military posture like Abrafo. From what he had learned both Walker and Abrafo both had been soldiers of their time and had been killed in suicide missions by their armies. Everyone in the group understood that Walker would help protect them when in need and help smite their foes in seconds if anything he cared about was at risk. That was what made the group so strong none of them were willing to lose one another and any goal another person possessed.

Astrid the animal loving and the other jokester. Standing at 5'8 with shorter black hair and blue eyes. She wasn't afraid of her body due to the fact she didn't really wear armor and was more than willing to show off her curves. She normally wasn't even trying to show off. She made Adrian and Travis Jealous of the panther she rode around on. The cat was larger than normal for its species but it was more deadly. She had an ability that he hated. She was capable of snatching a target out of the air and forcing them down and not that gently either. Also could make her spear seemingly more effective not entirely sure how much more effective though. Another ability of hers was creating several phantoms of her mount that were just like her cat. She was very kind to everyone in the group and was willing to have a helping hand to everyone, but her interest in the group was Abrafo who strictly kept the relationship at a father daughter way. Walker and Abrafo both saw everyone as either their equal or as a son or daughter. She didn't necessarily enjoy that response from him and was always attempting to persuade him otherwise. Thankfully for him she to was one of the busier of the group so often she was away dealing with bandits.

Rosa the tallest of the female members at 6' she had black eloquently braided hair with hazel eyes. She was the kindest of the members who was always more than willing to give a helping hand. She was also the most modest dress in a completely white dress with a few egyptian jewels. She was the mother of the group and was treated as such. However she was ferocious in battle. Capable of healing a group with some of her magic and the ability to cause a flashbang according to Abrafo and Walker. Rosa's most destructive was the capability to call a menacing sun beam down from the sky to scorch anything it touched. She was the source of calmness or the person that anyone in the group was willing to go talk to if they were having difficulties. Himself though couldn't allow his emotions to spill too much. Which brought up the question why hadn't Thanatos contacted him after the time with Sithia. Only pondering on it for a couple seconds he starts thinking about the last member of the ten.

Hannah was the hunter of the group always sizing up the opposing force and being very tactical about things. She had even taught him a few things. Her 5'9 stature of a very physically fit woman alongside her Blonde shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Her ability in combat besides her tactical prowess was being able to mark an enemy within her head that for a time allowed her to predict their movement at greater accuracy. Also capable of creating an area that was rained on by magical arrows and fire orbs. Her last and most powerful ability was capable of creating a giant fire arrow that slowly increased in size the longer she held it drawn and concentrated. It was capable of tearing a hole through an army line like no other and left a burying ground in its wake. How she fit in with the group was she provided her energy and very tactful thought to the group, but she was very much capable of having the party spirit when the time came.

The elite to most seemed rather odd, but they were great people and he couldn't ask for a better group to fight with. Finally he was unable to keep the aching of his muscles from entering his mind. He knew he had done something over 400 push-ups. Standing up he decided he would check on any of the members actually still present in their living spaces.

How his corridor had been designed was on each side of his room down the halls there were five rooms on each side each one being owned by a member of the elite with his room being at the center with the main entrance to their corridor. They all had been given rooms that were smaller in size than his, but they were allowed to have it like they wanted it. Abrafo was the immediately to his left and Raven to his right. Then continuing down the right: Travis, Rosa, Walker, and Astrid. Continuing down the left it went: Hannah, Adrian, Shress, and Gamigori. Then at the end of the corridor to the right was the Elite only pub where most of them were now. The end of the left Corridor was the personal training room. He started making his down the left corridor peeking into each room and of course knocking beforehand. None of them were in their rooms which wasn't surprising. He figured all were in the pub catching up with each other because it had been at least two years since they all had been together at once. Making his way back to his room he started down the right corridor. When he knocked on Raven's door no one answered, but not even attempting to open he continued down the hall when he heard the lock on the other side being undone. Turning around he watched as Raven's face appeared, but she was currently holding a tied towel around herself with her hair slightly wet just let down instead of some sort of pigtail or braid. She had turned a bit paler since the last time he had seen her. Yet her face didn't stay pale for very long when she started to shy away as she blushed when he realized he had just checked her out while she was wearing basically no clothes.

"Thain did you need something?" Raven replied sternly.

"No I apologies, I was just checking up on your rooms and determining if you all were in the pub. I see you are taking your time joining them."

With her face turning pale again she replied. "Of course it wouldn't be worth going if you weren't their. Anyways it seems you don't mind seeing me alone like normal."

Quickly his face flushed and he started fumbling for words when Raven continued. "Everyone is in the pub besides me. I'll be there in a sec go ahead and join everyone else. I think you've seen enough for now." Not being able to reply back to the last statement before she shut the door. He started walking down the hall muttering to himself about how he should never do that again. Arriving in front of the door to the private pub he could already hear Travis telling another one of his supposedly amazing stories. To no surprise upon opening the door he was greeted by smiles and nods by all the members. Walker and Abrafo were off to one corner of the pub. Adrian, Shress, Travis, Hannah, Rosa, Astrid, and Gamigori were all gathered around a large table in the center of the room.

Travis was the first person to arrive in front of him and already Thain wasn't enjoying to much of the Acknowledgement he was receiving. Shaking hands with Travis he asked.

"I take it you have been doing well Travis?"

"Oh yes my lord I have been doing wonderful. Lots of excitement to be had even if it's a bit risky. Which I hear that you took quite the beating couple days ago, but I also heard you got it down with Sithia finally-" However Travis quickly stopped talking when he saw the scowl that Thain had.

With that he watched as Travis walked and turned his attention to the smile of Rosa who quickly gave him a hug and asked him "How are you doing Thain and please forgive Travis for his childish behavior. I am proud of you that's all I want you to know. You've changed for the better in past 50 years."

Involuntarily Thain felt his right hand scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "Does everyone know that I bedded with Sithia?"

He watched as Rosa laughed a little and he felt a bit of concern crossed his mind when she started. "No Thain, I made sure as soon as Travis told me that it should remain silent and trust me he won't say a word."

With a sigh of relief he quickly thanked her but then he asked. "Do you have any idea how He found out because I doubt Abrafo would be the one to spout out private information like that."

"Yes, Travis said something about how he found out from Raven. Not all too surprised she is really good at finding things out about members. . . Thain don't worry about Raven she will be fine I know that she felt something for you, but you can only really have one and you already have chosen."

"I know it's just I feel I may have led her on for too long then. Cause I have never really known who I truly was interested in until recently. I feel like I still have connection towards Raven, but I don't know what to do about it. Especially now that I know she knows."

Sighing Rosa replies "Thain you're just going to have let things play out. She will always be your friend, but for a while it might be rocky. I don't recommend talking to her privately to soon. I don't know if it will help or make it worse." With another hug he thought about it as she walked away. Only to be greeted by Shress who seemed in a happy mood currently.

"Hello Thain it's been a long time. Did you miss me and aren't you excited we got the whole gang her besides Raven of course. She is being her typical self."

"Welcome home Shress, I take it you enjoyed your time in the south near the supposed mythical beaches of Havarack?"

"Oh yes it was quite relaxing, but of course I had things to do so I made sure to accomplish those before I take time for myself. I did happen to run into some rather nice looking guys."

"That's great but I don't need to know that, but it was great seeing you and I am looking forward to our victory."

He watched as she cheerfully walked away. Addressing the next person to greet him he was surprised when it was Walker. He honestly was thinking it probably would be Astrid or Adrian. "Hello Lord Thain, I assume you will be glad to hear I accomplished all my assignments flawlessly and even found time to put in extra training."

Shaking hands he casually patted Walker on the back. "Of course Walker I wouldn't expect any less from you. Always performing at 110%. Glad to have you back."

With a salute Walker dismissed himself to his drink. Next to approach was Hannah. "You know Thain that you shouldn't put yourself in a bad tactical position in a fight if you can help it. I know you're improving yourself, but everyone here cares about you and we couldn't accept a member if he was actually your death."

"Hannah thanks for your concern, but I don't plan on going anywhere. I do have a trick up my sleeve that would easily eliminate any of you if I required. I was simply testing out something new that I learned seeing its capability. We both know we don't like knowing how something can be an advantage to us."

"I see your thought in the matter it had crossed my mind Thain it's just you may have rushed yourself to much. However on to other subjects I assume you have already sized up the force."

"Yes Hannah I have taken in my doing to set up a plan for us and I don't think we will have a problem if the enemy still decides to take aggressive action if they lose the honorable fight. Now go ahead and continue enjoying Ithians great drinks." With a nod she walked off back to her table joining the group again. Next Astrid got up and ran over and gave him a hug.

"Thain do you ever look happy. You always have that plain boring face, I just don't see what Raven likes about you. Anyways are you going to have a drink with us?"

"Sorry Astrid I don't drink large doses of alcohol and I will never drink that much. A small amount of wine is enough for me. I will have a seat with the group for awhile, but I need to talk to Raven again."

"Oooohh getting close to Raven are we Mr. Underhill-" She stopped when he had a scowl again. "Awwwww come on I was making fun of you Thain anyways have fun we will be waiting and by the way did Abrafo say anything about me. I actually ran into him during one of my missions."

Laughing he replied "No Abrafo didn't mention anything about you, but I'm sure your mission was important enough for you to run into Abrafo. Now if you would please Adrian seems to be gawking behind you."

Turning around doing her best to display her assets she giggles back at Thain. " Of course he is, but I am not open to anyone besides Abrafo and look you actually laughed."

Nodding in reply he watched her walk away and with a wave of his hand Adrian approached.

"That's just not right Thain. . ."

"Of course Adrian, but remember she does that on purpose anyways I assume you have had fun since you've been on your mission?"

"Oh and Thain, I may have taken more freedom to my point of creating a bit of more terror than was intended. Yet I still completed my mission, but I also heard you discovered a new weapon that you could possess. If don't mind would be interested in inspecting it."

"I will, but not in here you can inspect it later. I have something to do now and anyways enjoy the company of your fellow fighters." He watched as Adrian walked back to the table and as Gamigori raised a glass and they finished with some sort of cheer and he walked over shook his hand rather rigorously.

"Great to see you to Gamigori, How are things with Shress?"

"We have been fine and I think I even may be helping with her attitude changes. She had been more stable in personality recently. Not to mention on missions she seems calmer. However I won't allow the thing we have affect my performance in protecting everyone."

"Thats good to hear Gamigori. Well I need to talk to someone, so I'll be back in to address all of you." With a nod He started his way towards to the door he needed to talk with Raven and sort the problem out.


	5. Chapter 5-Nightmare

**Sorry for the time guys. I kinda forgot about posting it and I just want say thanks for all the people who are reading the story. I'm actually kinda surprised by the amount of people that have at least taken a peak at it. I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter and continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't approve or Disprove any of the activities the Apostle partake in.**

 **Thain POV**

* * *

He felt the difference between the excitement and love of the pub as soon as he shut the door and walked down the corridor. It was replaced with suspense and almost what felt like dread. Slowly he made his way down the corridor and finally making it to Ravens door he paused realizing he hadn't thought of anything to say. Part of him was angry and yet other was sympathetic. Finally determined that he had come up with what he was going to say he knocked on the door. He waited and almost a minute went by without a reply. Knocking again he shouted through the door "Raven I came to talk." After another minute he decided he had no other choice. He used his magical ability to forge a shadow key for the lock. As soon as the door was unlocked he opened it slowly not wanting to catch Raven undressed again. However what he saw was far worse. Slumped up against the bed with a pool of blood was Raven. Looking extremely pale even more than before he noticed one of her own daggers loosely gripped in her right hand. He had never seen someone inflict such damage on them self before. She had one giant gash all along her left forearm almost reaching up to top of her bicep. Then on her right forearm consisted of less deep cuts and smaller ones. Then he noticed something suspicious about her left arm over her abdomen. Carefully moving her arm he spotted the other dagger she possed in her abdomen. He didn't notice if it was to severe for recovery, but it looked terrible. He however did notice she was still breathing, but he didn't expect for much longer. He felt himself fill with rage at the thought that she would do this and that he would let this happen. Gently he lifted her in his arm and he felt how limp her entire body was. Then suddenly faster than anyone could imagine he was already standing in front of Struboth who was visibly shaken, but was quickly gathering his medicine.

After setting her on the table Thain slumped against the wall to the ground looking at the table that Raven was on. Closing his eyes he thought about how she could be so normal when he first went to see her and yet she changed so quickly and this was the last thing he expected from her. Opening his eyes he watched as another shadow burst through the opposite wall and watched as Sithia appeared with concern in her eyes. Quickly he watched as she said something to Struboth who was quickly working on Raven and she gracefully made her way over to him and not really focusing on anything in particular he felt her slide down to the ground next to him and wrap her arms around him.

"Thain are you alright?"

Without thought he listened to himself snap back angrily "Of course I am. I'm not the one with mortal wounds bleeding profusely." He thought to himself did I really just say that. Finally turning his head looked at Sithia and something that made himself worry was she had look as if she was afraid of him. Then he noticed the position of one his arms with phantom blades out that was just touching the surface of her neck. Along with that the phantom blades he noticed he had more blades on his body than just on his gauntlets. As well as a strange dark magic wisping off his body. He started fighting against what seemed to be some sort of other forces control over his body. Then suddenly it went black and what seemed like a couple seconds later he woke up. He heard the faint sound of crying and the metallic sounds of Struboth's equipment. Then he started to feel the incredible pain of his wings being in a uncomfortably pressed position. Opening his eyes and seizing control of his own body again he wrapped his arms around Sithia who was crying into his chest. He started stroking her hair and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry Sitha. . . I have no idea what happened. I would never harm you no matter what." Silently he just comforted Sithia as she kept on crying. Finally she stopped and he watched as she looked up at him with her Emerald eyes still with tears flowing.

"I just felt so scared Thain, I didn't sense anything that resembled you. The only thing I could detect was a cold and menacing force and yet could feel something trying to puncture the beast that was controlling you. . . Thain I'm not only worried about you or myself, but of Raven. I know how much you cared about her."

Speechless he starts to open his lips when Sithia places a finger in front of his lips now seeming more composed. "Thain Sithia is part of the reason we are together she helped me sometimes. We became like sisters and I see her as my younger sister and I know how much you meant to her and I almost believe it is more than either of us can comprehend. Now, Thain I want you to rest for tomorrow you have a big fight to win."

He slowly stood back up feeling minor agitation in his wings, but resisting the urge to spread them as to not knock all of struboths medicines around. He started feeling Sithia pulling away from his body, but quickly he kissed her before leaving without a word.

Upon closing the door behind him he was startled by what he saw for two reasons. First was Abrafo was leaning on the wall opposite of the door and the other was the rubble and destroyed corridor and along the side Abrafo was leaning on a sporadic line of blood was visible dropping down the wall. He got his attention diverted when Abrafo spoke. "Thain is she alright?"

With downcast eyes and solemnly replied "She is. . ." realizing he didn't have any idea. "I don't know and I don't know what I did, but I put everyone at risk even Sithia. Abrafo!" He watched as slowly Abrafo approached him and set his hands on his shoulders. "All I know Abrafo is that I didn't have control of my own body and yet I could feel and sense everything."

"Thain everything is alright, you need to rest and. . . try to ignore the blood. I will make sure Raven is fine." Not waiting for a reply Thain watched as Abrafo let go and made his way into the room and closed the door behind him. Through opening that occurred he spotted Ravens lifeless body on the table with blood dripping from the sides. His only assurance she was still alive was that her soul had not left her body yet. Now it was time to follow the destruction he had apparently created. The journey seemed to take forever and the entire way her blood followed and the destroyed corridor followed. He came up to a corner that made him fear himself. Around the corner was completely covered in blood from wall to wall and giant pool in the middle with it splattering onto the ceiling and dripping from there. He couldn't even comprehend that so much blood could be in a human. That's when he noticed the two armored men slumped on the floor and then he fell on his knees in the pool of blood when he noticed the figure that was under some rubble that was Jason. Who had so many places blood had seeped through his clothes that it was impossible here to tell how many places he had been punctured. He looked at the young man who had bone white skin and thought about how he thought one day that Jason would join the Elite ten or when he would make it the elite eleven. Yet Jasons blood was covering the entire corridor. Among the rubble was couple of metal rings and broken wood and he realized Jason had been on his way to bring some more of the liquor to the members. Not being able to hold it back He gave an anguished cry and stayed on his knees looking at the potential he had just murdered. Finally standing he felt the blood that soaked the tip of his wings and his pants and boots. Even slower he made his way down the seemingly long corridor before he turned the bloodied corridor. To return to the normally destroyed corridor. About to make it down another corridor when suddenly around the corner came the remaining eight members of elite ten. Rosa started approaching him, but stopped when he looked up and let the blood drip from his hands. "I did this and it's all my fault and there was nothing to stop me and I killed someone I cared about and almost killed another two maybe one of the two may still die!" He started to feel his body shake and his eyes to start tear up. It was the first time that he had ever done that in Aerilithia. He noticed Rosa approaching and she whispered in his ear. "Thain everything will be alright." Then suddenly everything went bright white and then very dark.

 **Sithia**

* * *

At the moment she was doing her best not to shake uncontrollably as she was assisting Struboth with mending the bone and muscles in Raven's left arm. Abrafo was calmly standing on the other side of the table handing tools and medicine to Struboth. However she couldn't keep her mind off of Ravens deadly white skin and yet the rich red colored blood dripping onto the floor on which she was standing. Her black dress was starting to soak some blood up. Yet there was nothing better to think of currently even before this all happened. She had been walking her way back towards Thain's and her's quarters when suddenly she felt a large amount of power being summoned instantly and felt it move through the castle to Struboth's room. A terrible part was she had rush past the dead guards and poor Jason. The worse part was when she phantomed through the wall into Struboths room to see Thain covered in spiked and dagger like armor that was phantom like. yet she could see the dark magic radiating off of his body in wisps. His normally dreamy gold eyes were burning gold and he was almost completely hid in shadow. All she had felt was a cold dark menacing aura and only felt faint ripples of something trying to break through. The worse part was even though it wasn't truly him she had almost been killed by the other being. Then suddenly Thains body went limp and she thought the worse, but then it only happened to be him coming back. He had reassured her that it wouldn't happen ever, yet she could hear the doubt in his voice. However it wasn't something that trivial that make leave his side it was something she believed she could help work out. Then she ended up dismissing him to his quarters for rest and then after he left not to long after Abrafo walked in.

Right now it seemed Raven was on the verge of death. It made her feel terrible thinking that Raven that she thought she knew would do this. Raven had been a big factor in learning of Thains background that she wasn't able to find out. Raven had been the one to suggest things to do when she felt herself failing to grab his attention and keep it and show her interest. Then suddenly hope found its way in her heart when Raven's hazel eyes opened. She couldn't hold her tears back and she cried on Raven's abdomen. Recovering herself she quickly went to get the bowl of water and indicated for Raven to open her mouth. She slowly poured the water into Raven's mouth. She could see the pain in her eyes and longing. She soon found herself holding onto Raven's right hand. It was a relief knowing that Raven was still alive. However she was quickly taken from her thought when she heard a cry of anguish that seemed close and yet she knew it was almost half way across the castle from it. Thain must have found the guards and Jason. Worse part about the cry was it seemed more of a wounded animal which she had never heard from Thain before in her life. Looking down she started to see tears pouring from Raven's eyes. Then she felt Abrafo's hand on her shoulder. Looking up to his eyes he spoke calmly. "You should go to him. She will be fine now it will only take time to recover." She envied his calmness at this moment how did he maintain a image of self control. Now it was her turn to not want to leave, but forcing herself with the thought that she needed to be there for Thain. She was just not looking forward to the hallway again.

 **Thain POV**

* * *

Once again he found himself in the a dark dream yet this time he was standing front of a giant gate and at the moment it was barred. He noticed in the minor cracks between the heavy oak boards what seemed like light. He started thinking about how he would get the bar off when suddenly with a creak the bar lifted up and the gate started to open. Yet it wasn't the true light of the sun. It was still hidden behind very grey clouds as he walked out of the gate. Following the path that was made in front of him. Finally it led to a hill with a large tree at the top and he noticed someone or something slumped against the tree as if sleeping. Yet he was filled with dread when he saw it was once again Raven. However this time there was no doubt she was dead. Then he felt the chilling breeze from around the tree along with flapping of several flags. Walking around the trunk of the tree he witnessed the aftermath of a large battle. There wasn't a single moving soul and he took in the scope of the battlefield it lasted for as far as his eyes could see. Bodies littered the battlefield. Walking through the field he was struck with another sense of horror as he saw in a cleared area laid Travis's bloodied body. He was dead for sure he had two easily broken legs and a cut across his throat. The worse part was his eyes were open still and the forest green eyes were staring straight ahead filled with pain. Closing the lids he walked a bit further to discover Hannahs corpse suspended on a Halberd. The weapons tip was clearly visible through the upper abdomen and her arms were hanging out to sides with her palms facing up and head was hung back a little. The weight of gravity was making her body bend slightly. Her cloak was blowing in the wind and he found her bow on the ground underneath a giant. Continuing through he found Abrafo's corpse that was still on a knee and from what he could tell was covering something due to the large amount of arrows that were on his body and the fatal shot of a spear through the back of his neck. Not to his surprise when he walked over it was Astrid on the ground with her upper body with several deep cuts and the spear that was through Abrafo's neck was piercing through Astrid's heart. Something that made him filled with dread was the looks in Astrid's and Abrafo's open eyes. They both had regret and fear. Closing both their eyelids he continued his solemn walk. Further away he spotted the Petrified body of Adrian who had look to be attempting to block his sight with his axe's. Continuing past the statue of Adrian he found Walker on top of raised mound of rocks. He had his entire chest and stomach opened up from what seemed within His major organs were nowhere near his body and the blood was everywhere. The stench of iron was very strong. The sight made him throw up on the ground at the base of the rocks. Even slower he made his way through the battlefield as the carnage and smell got worse. That's when spotted Gamigori or what remained of the large man. All that was really left was his head and upper torso. He spotted one of his mangled arms further away on the ground. The heart and inner workings of the body were sprawling from the chest chest cavity opening where his lower body use to be. Gamigori's face was almost unrecognizable it had been crushed almost inward. He felt himself about to throw up again, but managing to regain control of his stomach he continued walking until he found the remains of both Shress and Rosa. Both of their bodies were holding each other with a spear through their abdomens. However both of their heads had been chopped off and lying couple feet away from their collapsed bodies.

He didn't want to stand again, but some part of him manage to get himself to stand again. Continuing to walk he regretted even entering the field because 20ft away he spotted his very own wings and scythe standing up in the field. Approaching closer he noticed the slump figure against his body that sent a wave of emotion through him when he realized it was Sithia dripping blood and his own armor with cuts and dents throughout it and something sinister about his own body that it wasn't bleeding red, but black. He also spotted a smaller crossbow dart in his left ribs. However he didn't spot any weapon that could inflict the damage that he and his armor sustained. Sithia almost didn't look like she died from a weapon, but knowing all too well her crumpled form was probably hiding the weapon. Yet slowly he approached his body noticing he was against a dead horse. Taking a knee next to his and Sithia's corpses he rolled her over and instantly regretted it like he thought he would. Through her heart was one of his own shadow daggers. Sitting back on his haunches he started stumbling back in dread. Telling himself this was all a dream. Then almost instantly the clouds and light disappeared almost completely and the creature from before appeared again, except this time it was at least four times larger and something that petrified him was the fact Jason was crucified to the creature's stomach and the entire area covered in his blood.. It was now towering and it started chuckling. He had to Brace slightly to not be blown back by the rushing air. "Welcome to your doing Thain Underhill. Its just the beginning nothing can stop your descent down this path. Unless of course you allow me to take control and then they all can be saved." About to reply he is startled when suddenly the beast brings its fist down on him. He tried to dodge, but his legs were turned to stone.

Watching as the fist almost seems to slowly come to crush him. He startling wakes up as it impacted. Instantly sitting up sweating profusely. "Thain everything is alright." Just realizing he had been laying on the legs of Rosa and she currently was rustling with his hair and gently smoothing his wings. However when he looked at her he couldn't get the thought of her dead out of his mind. Trying to get it out of his head he shut his eyes, but it made it worse. He started calming down when she started soothingly talking to him. "Thain it's alright we all are alive and well. Sithia and Raven are perfect, as well as there are no demon is here to hurt you my child." Calming his breathing still with his eye's closed could sense nine of members in the room all with their unique feel and he could sense Sithia's approaching from where Raven was which he felt a trace of Raven's that was stronger than early. Calmly he asks "Rosa did you knock me out?" for a couple seconds he doesn't hear a reply until he hears her voice again.

"Yes Thain, I did it was for your betterment, but it seems you are no safer in your dreams. I truly apologies and I tried to comfort you the best I could. I managed to link up with your subconscious and have views of your nightmare, yet I can tell you now that it was no normal nightmare." He could hear the slight uneasiness in how she talked about it. Finally he opened his eyes again and quietly he whispered to Rosa so no one else could hear. "Thank you, Rosa I don't how anything would be now if weren't here." He watched as she nodded and smiled slightly. Finally he sat up from her lap and Rosa swung her legs off the bed and stood up and took a seat next to the other members.

"Alright team I will be fine now. Rest up and be prepared for a fight tomorrow our reports are rather accurate, but be prepared for the unexpected. Now I have matters to attend to, but I recommend the sleep. We leave early in the morning to force the engage before it arrives to close to Talos." With a dismiss of his hand now having all his composure backed watched as they all walked out of his room. As Rosa the last to leave closed the door not more than five seconds later it opened again and Sithia walked in. Quickly he half flew and half ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. Using his wings to enclose them he spoke to her. "Sithia are you alright?" Then suddenly he becomes alarmed when he notices the blood stains and blood covered hands and neck. Suddenly he started inspecting her until she replied. "Thain there are no injuries. This is all of Raven's blood who is doing fine now and I came to you if you needed me to talk to you. I probably should have left earlier, but I was helping Struboth."

"It's fine Sithia I will live. Death is something everyone will face at sometime, and mistakes are something you must learn to live with and accept it as reality. I won't forget Jason easy, but he wouldn't want to hold me down." Looking at Sithia almost curling up into his embrace. "You look exhausted you should get some sleep. If you need me I can stay."

Not receiving a reply he picked her up and set her on the bed and climbed onto the bed and laid his back against the headboard and Sithia quickly made her way back to his embrace snuggling up against him. He knew that she could sense his problems which was a blessing, but also a curse. However her warmth was comforting and It was helping settle his thoughts on his nightmare and the death of Jason. To the others he was going to have to maintain the fact Jason was not entirely relevant. Eventually he felt her breathing slow and gentle he, put the covers over her and kissed her gentle on the forehead. Quietly saying for no reason in particular "I'll be back in a bit Miss Nye." Like a phantom he made his way to the door and quietly slipped through door. Walking through the castle was bringing back his thoughts the wreckage of the walls was still present, but the blood was missing. He decided it would be best to take the long way around. He only ran into one pair of guards who at the sight of him did their best to make room for him to pass. He could feel their uneasiness that they felt when he passed. No running into anyone else he finally made his way in front Struboth infirmary. Standing outside of the door he realized he didn't know what he was going to say to Raven. He had mixed feelings of anger and worry. _Worrying about it won't make it better._ Taking a deep breathe he opened the door. The entire infirmary had beds on both sides of the room, but only one bed in the middle of room was occupied and candles were lit on the bedstands around her bed. Raven was sitting up reading a book and as he approached he noticed the bandages. She had one giant bandage along her left arm wrapped from the wrist to about midway up the bicep. Her right arm only had bandage from her wrist to the elbow. Then below her bra there was a large amount of bandages around her lower abdomen. Finally arriving at the foot of the bed she still hadn't taken her eye's from the book. "How you holding up?" he waited for a reply and not getting one he felt his temper rising, but taking another deep breathe he walked over to the bed to her right he sat down. That's when he saw the tears that were rolling down her face. His first instinct was to comfort her, but he knew that he needed to know why first. He wanted to talk to her, but it would be best to let her come out with it on her own. So silently he watched as tears kept streaming down her face. Eventually she let the book drop and she replied "I don't know why I would ever think that you would settle down with me. I was always helping Sithia with her getting to know you better and in a way I guess I fell for you as well. When I found out that you slept with her I was happy for her, but bitter that you chose her. I guess I never really changed even after death this world has just as many of same problems as the regular world. I thought that you would choose me which is foolish to think someone like you would ever choose someone they can never trust. Yet you led me on like you liked me and I would think you would have told me beforehand, but instead you just went ahead and ignored anything that happened between us." She was slowly getting louder until she was essentially shouting at him. Finally she ran out of spiteful words to shout at him and now was just sobbing.

She had moved to face him. Her words had stung slightly, but he knew he had deserved some of those. Getting up from the bed he knelt down in front of Raven's bent over figure that was sobbing out of control. Gentle he brought up his right hand and moved over strands of her hair over her right ear that had moved over her face. Still with her face in her hands he spoke gently. "Raven I never intended to hurt you and It would kill me if something bad happened to you. If you don't think I love you. . . Then you are the fool. Yes its true I slept with Sithia and love her as well, but finding out you were behind my happiness with her breaks my heart to think that you think It would be better if you weren't here." Chuckling a little he continues "Remember the first time we met when I shoved you off the roof, but I slowed your decent and you still gave me punch for helping you. Even then I knew something was off when that happened because I feel you have never told me that you knew a lot about me before even engaging me. You could have easily killed me with your daggers. Raven what it really comes down to is I love you and losing you would be killer to everything I do. Truthfully I only have three weaknesses first is Sithia second is you and third is rest of the people I care about, but you and Sithia would be crippling." Slowly she lifted her head out of her hands still with tears streaming down her face she fell from the into his arms and before he could get a word off she was kissing him and he kissed back until finally she broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

Now she was chuckling a little "You always knew how to get to me, but I guess this is the one time I'll ever get to kiss you."

Deciding that it was time he quickly let his impulses take control and before she could say anything else he was kissing her and he saw the surprise in her eyes until she closed them in enjoyment. Quickly it went from her in his arms to her with her back on the ground and him over the top of her with his right arm holding left arm above her head and left hand holding her head gently. Breaking their contact he was out of breathe. "Thain-" She stopped when he placed his finger over her lips and looked her in the eye's and suddenly she stopped and he started kissing her again and suddenly he felt as she was doing her best to remove his leather armor. Breaking contact and letting go of her left hand he watched with a smirk on his face as she struggled. Then suddenly the armor came off and she pulled the shirt off and looked at his scarred chest which made her pause for a second and he felt her trace her hand along the scars which sent a chill through his body. Then she used her right hand to trace the scar across his face and then she pulled him down on top of her and they started kissing again. He started using his right hand to run it along her body feeling the heat from her. When suddenly he pulled away from contact when he felt her wince and she gasped in pain. Quickly inspecting he spotted the problem there was a small amount of blood appearing on the bandage on her stomach. She was breathing hard and quickly, but gently he picked her up and set her up on the bed. Setting his hands gently over the wound he told her "This may hurt a little." She nodded her head and he focused on the wound and using his magic restitched the stitches. She grunted in pain as he was moving the stitches in her body. When he thought he had managed to magically restitch the wound he looked down at Raven. "I suggest you rest up. Don't want to mess up the stitches again and if Struboth comes in this morning just tell him it was me."

He noticed the crestfallen look she had trying to cheer her up he spoke. "Don't worry you won't be missing much of a fight, the enemy won't be to hard and anyways maybe someone will need a little attending to when done fighting." leaning down to kiss her on the head. "Now rest up, cause who knows what you'll run into next." Taking a couple steps he stops when he feels her grab his hand. "Thank you Thain and be safe. . . for all of us." With a nod he continues walking and with a swish of his hand the candles blew out. Walking down the corridors to his and Sithia's quarters. When he cursed himself for being so stupid he couldn't keep what happened away from Sithia, and he thought he had decided who he wanted. Yet he truly still had strong feelings for Raven. "Uuugggghhhh" approaching his quarters he didn't know how he was going to explain the situation to Sithia because he couldn't live without either to be honest with himself. _Such a wreck._ Opening the door expecting darkness the rooms candles were on and Sithia was sitting in the bed reading a book as well. "I thought you fell asleep?"

"Oh, I did fall asleep Thain, but let's just say something intriguing woke me up." Raising a eyebrow before it dawned on him. "Sithia I-"

Giggling she interrupts him. "Thain you don't have to explain yourself. Yes I know everything you and Raven just did and from what I could tell you seemed to be enjoying it. It seems since you and I have bedded together when it's night I can sense where and what you are doing in close proximity really well. You don't have to explain yourself Thain. I know that she was there for you before I was and that you two still deeply feel for each other, but I can still tell it hasn't affected your affection for me."

Startled by her blatant explanation it took him a second to reply. "Are you sure you're not mad because I honestly don't want anything to happen to our relationship."

"Thain, we haven't actually completely committed now have we." Teasingly she continues "Anyways who knows maybe it'll help when either one of us needs a break from you."

"Wow that was just brutal Sithia."

Giggling she gets out of bed and walks into his embrace. "Don't worry Thain, I don't mind sharing with someone that I would think of as a sister."

Giving Sithia a quick kiss before replying. "I love you so much just want to let you know that, but I am going to ask that you keep that spying on me at a minimum."

Pouting she replies "Thain Raven gets to do that when she wants to. Shouldn't I have equal opportunity. Anyways you don't know about my habits." she ended seductively.

Eyeing her, he replied "I won't say that I don't find that interesting, but I do need to sleep tonight since I do have to fight tomorrow." As he made his way into the bed. "Also how are the wings do they bother you when you sleep?"

Following him as he climbed into the bed she did something he wasn't 100% expecting. she straddled him looking rather seductively without a majority of her clothes on. "You know that some warriors say that before a fight it is lucky to sleep with a woman instead of sleeping. As for the wings they are rather comfortable and anyways you react sensitively to them when I stroke them."

Knowing she didn't want to do anything tonight but deciding to have a little fun. With a quick movement he found himself on his hands and knees over the top of Sithia who looked very attractive. Then suddenly he felt shivers through his body as she traced his scars _What is it about the scars that makes my body react like that._ "hmmmm. . . I was wondering if you would still react to the touch and I come to the conclusion they are sensitive to the delicate touch of a woman." She brings him down for a quick kiss before she shoves him back over to his side of the bed. "Well time for you to get that precious sleep you talk about all the time" she jests. Getting back under the covers lays his head on the pillow staring at the back of her head when she scoots her way into his embrace. He felt himself drift off at the steady movement of her stomach against his arm.


	6. Chapter 6-Battle of Port Tern

**Hey sorry for how long it took I've been busy since I joined the military and managing things for starting a business. It is a shorter one, but I hope you all enjoy.**

Waking up he was relieved he didn't dream. He still felt the warmth of Sithia in his grasp. She started to shift around knowing she was about to wake up he waited. After about a minute she rolled around to face him with sleepy eye's and sheepishly she yawned. Chuckling a little he asked "Sleep well?"

"Quiet comfortable. I didn't sense any problems with your sleep so I assume you slept well."

"You would be correct to assume that, It was relaxing not having any problems and even now I don't want to leave, but duty calls." Reluctantly he breaks their embrace with a kiss. "You should go back to sleep it's still early. Anyways you won't have to worry about overseeing the attack force to much because I had the council handle that." As he summoned his full plate armor on. He watched as Sithia laid her head back down, but then she spoke gentle "Be safe okay. I don't know if I could handle another accident like the one with Abrafo."

With a reassuring smile as the helm was pulled over his head he replied "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be back in roughly a day. Keep the bed warm for me." With a final wave he walked out of his room into the corridor just as all the other members were walking out of their rooms. Shouting out to them "I hope you all are ready because we are heading out now and won't be back for at least a day."

He received a hearty reply from the nine of them. He waited a second and then started his way down the corridors towards the entrance to the fortress. They ran across guards and soldiers who at the sight of Thain leading immediately stood to the side and gawked at the fascinating display of the Himself and the nine. Some of the more seasoned warriors shouted out their support. Finally arriving at the towering oak doors leading to the long bridge that would lead to the magical exit. He waved his hands and the doors started to open and the giant stone statues were now kneeling inward at the walkway as the group and him passed. As soon as they cleared the door the giant statues stood up and resumed their normal position of guarding the door. They didn't talk on their way to the portal and all that could be heard through the cavern was the clinking of the armor. Thain in his full plate mail followed by Abrafo in his hide armor with plated boots and gauntlets. Walker was in his own full plate mail with a horned helm and the hilt of his greatsword was sticking out from within the cloak that he wore. Travis with a little excitement to his walk was in his full armor. It was far lighter than Walkers or Thains to point it was practically weightless, but it was less thick than theirs. his helmet was very similar to centurians of Rome. Hannah was in the equivalent of breastplate with small coat of chainmail. However she only wore a hood of her cloak over her head. Astrid had one of the most intriguing armor of the group. She was in almost full plate, but the armor opened up from a little from the bottom and narrowed to about a four inch gap in the middle up the stomach about to her breast then around the throat it opens up again. Adrian was following behind with his half plate mail. His right arm was completely void of the amor and he had a helm that has ram horns on the sides. Rosa was in light leather armor and underneath she was still wearing her flowing robes. She had a staff with a figure of Ra at the top that could be used to channel her spells and as a weapon. Shress was floating in her full mail armor and strapped on her belt she had two short swords she never really used, but were there for worse case scenarios. Taking up the back was Gamigori in only mail pants and shoulders and was carrying a giant axe. Stopping at the end of corridor just before the portal to the surface. He took a deep breathe and then stepped through to arrive at the base of a tree. The Stallion sentry looked up and then went back to eating. They made their way south about a mile before they ran into their horses. "We got to hurry to arrive and put a defence outside the city. If you fall behind we will not wait simply arrive as soon as possible." They all nodded their reply and without waiting he took off on his own black stallion which was a foal of the guardian stallion. Only Abrafo and Astrid were already on his tail. Abrafo riding his special chestnut colored mare and of course Astrid on her panther. With the wind blowing his cloak behind him and clank of the metal he started preparing himself for the battle.

 **Outskirts, Port Tern, Aerilithia- 7:52 pm**

* * *

"They brought who with them!" he replied as he cursed his hope for a easy victory over the Knights of the Blood Oath. Instead of a minor leader. Augustus Bloom the Third leader was present in the attack force. Travis had just been spotting out the force as they approached and only being saved by his reflexes managed to dodge the bolt of lightning that struck at his feet. Upon arriving at the resting point of the group he informed Abrafo who then alerted Thain in his tent. "Abrafo I'm going to need you guys to engage immediately I don't know what his capabilities are, but he isn't part of the top three for no reason and debatably he is the strongest of them. All I know is he is a apostle of Zues and has strong electric abilities. However I am going to force him to engage me in melee combat to limit his ranged attacks. I trust you and group can take care of the rest of them, but be careful he may have some of his guards present with him. I don't enjoy the idea of fighting a something I have no idea about, but we must protect our territory." Grabbing his scythe he starts walking over to the small camp they had made and with a flip of his hand the fire went out and rest of group grabbed their weapons and helmets. Quickly following in step with him. Walking at a hurried pace he crests the hill and sees the giant army of armored troops and easily spotted the elite guard and Augustus in the center. Turning around to address the group. "Alright squad I'm going head straight for the command and I want you all to hold them from making progress towards the Port. I give you permission to use any means to halt their advance. Now good luck and see you back on this hill when we are done." Turning around He took off into the air and leveled himself out and once he was above the opposition he went into a steep dive and prepared his scythe in his hands. Then within seconds he was at the ground, but he leveled out at the last second bringing up a dust cloud behind him as he sped through lines the of the troops as they were sliced in half by the speed Thain was going until he got to the center in which the first guard blocked, but was caught on his back foot now and quickly Thain used one of his daggers as it appeared in his left hand and stabbed it through the eye slit of the helmet killing the man instantly. The Man behind instantly had his tower shield setup the instant the Thain landed on the ground. Effectively the second row created a circular wall which would have been very effective against anyone else considering most of their magic assisted in defending. Thain half jumped and flew over the wall of shields and landed in the center in front of Augustus Bloom. He had never truly seen Augustus in person. What people did say he looked like was shocking because the man in front of him stood 6'5" and had spiked blue hair with a decorative lightning tattoo on his left eye. The armor had similarities to Thain's own armor except it was decorated with blue and gold. To his surprise Augustus didn't wield a shield only a large warhammer that had a small pulse of lighting shooting around the front. Currently with his arms crossed Augustus shouted down at him as his underlings started approaching him. "The Dark Angel also known as Thain Underhill, Leader of Black Blood Assassins I assume that is you. I am here to try and solve this without having to kill you. We demand you hand over this territory and all business you have here or you will suffer death."

Chuckling he shouted back "You think that your presence scares me that is actually laughable and the best part is you believe that you can just waltz into my territory and scare me into giving it to you free. You're going to have to fight me for every inch of this land and I promise you that you won't win."

Scowling Augustus threatened "Do you not see the 10,000 troops around you boy. They said that you were naive, but to think you're this naive is ridiculous. I know what you're capable of and I know very well you aren't strong enough to face us all. NOW HAND OVER THE TERRITORY!

Stabbing his scythe into the ground he replied angrily. "Augustus you take me for a fool. Well I assure you I did not come alone and I can tell you that 10,000 isn't enough. I'm sure you have heard of my Elite ten and what happened the last time we all were in one place at the same time."

Augustus grabbed his warhammer with one hand and upon contact Thain felt the crackle of a electric field emanating from the hammer. Augustus brought the hammer down and set it down on the ground in front of him as the bolts of electricity shot up and dissipated. "I was not a leader of the Blood Oath at the time of when you and your allies obliterated the city of Karkovaka. Which is why I'm surprised we ever had a truce with your kind. You live up the name of Angel of Death well. However I plan to put an end to you since you have showed your face."

Then suddenly a the loud roar of a flaming projectile and the impact was heard and Thain knew that his members had started their attack. Hannah had used her strongest spell right off the bat firing the giant flame blast at the enemy catching them by surprise.

Thain noticing his small window of opportunity quickly flew forward to try and get a easy kill on Augustus, but rapidly the man recovered and managed to block the blade. Suddenly he reached out and Thain realized too late what he was planing and suddenly he felt the electricity pulsed through his armor and felt it pulse through his body violently and suddenly he was sent flying back still with electricity bouncing off his armor in places. Thain felt small burns on several places on his body, but then suddenly not having a moment of respite felt the air next to him thin and amply rolled to the side as the previous location had a giant bolt strike the now charred ground.

Augustus was summoning lighting and sending striking down. Thain now was playing the dodging game and had no time currently to focus on a plan to attack. Then a fraction of a second of a delay started to happen and Thain took that small window to go on the aggression and summoned and threw one of his daggers which was promptly deflected off the handle of the hammer. However Augustus had stopped casting to protect himself and Thain swiftly made his way on another attack aiming for the legs sweeping across and Augustus hopped over the blade and swung the hammer down intending to smash Thains head.

Thain reacting in time felt the electricity from the hammer transfer to his helmet, but just managed to dodge the actual blunt object. The hair in his helmet now sticking to the inside. Augustus from the swing down transferred to a whirl attack that landed in a slam and Thain promptly avoided the ground when the hammer came down as bolts of electricity pulsed along the ground charring wherever it jumped. Mid jump Thain threw another dagger this time connecting only along the right cheek, but it was a small victory. Not waiting a second he swung again, but mid swing let his left hand go into a fist and imbued it with dark magic as he uppercutted into Augustus stomach solidly connecting.

Augustus was sent up into the air with a black flow of magic following the trail. Thain felt the blades appearing his gauntlets and letting a small smile creep onto his face. Thain used his magic to force Augustus back at the ground and with a loud thud of metal.

Augustus got up very visible pissed and suddenly dropping the hammer he summoned two bolts of lighting in his hand threw them at Thain. Bringing his legs of the ground and bending his body backwards doing a backwards flip he managed to dodge the bolts as one went past as his back curved and the other in between the loop of his arm and side. Then suddenly some grey clouds started to form and Thain felt the almost every inch of the losing its air pressure and only managing to dodge the lightning bolts by fractions of a second as the entire area became a puzzle as several bolts came down at the same time.

Thain dodging thought on top of his head sensing one bolt about come down next to him instantly summoned the blade and threw it as the bolt came down and the bolt struck the dagger and electrified it and when it made contact with Augustus it pulsed a orb of electric power and suddenly it exploded out and Thain was sent flying again with Electricity burning him throughout his amor. Getting up from being on the ground Thain looked back over and noticed Augustus was starting to get up. Thain spotted his Scythe nearby and quickly flew by and picked it up as he swung upwards and heard the satisfying sound of the blade breaking through the armor and with a lot of effort lifted over his head and onto the ground in front of him. As he lifted the body over his head he heard the splatter of some blood as Augustus body whirled over his head. Now in front of him was Augustus with the scythe's blade impaling him through the stomach.

Thain noticed the soul hadn't come out yet and mercilessly he wretched the sideways as a result getting a scream of pain from Augustus and then continuing to wretch it side to side until Augustus's screams died out and finally the man died.

Thain looked around noticing the looks of fear on the men that surrounded him. Calmly he shouted out "Your leader is dead! I give you one chance to run with your lives, I'd rather not ravage the land again especially my land."

Hesitantly a man pushed his way through the shield wall and took a knee in front of Thain. "We thank you for your generous offer, yet we ask you give us one day to leave the location. I also speak on behalf of some of the captains and the Shield bearers around you. We would like to fall under your service if you would accept us."

Noticing the fire and the occasional boulder flying in the distance Thain summoned a orb of magic and threw it up in the sky to signal to the group to stop fighting. Thain then turned his attention to the captain with a smile he replied "Be happy to have some capable teachers who have seen a lot of combat all I ask is you inform the ones leaving that they not damage the land in any way otherwise we will re engage. Those that are joining I was you to gather them and have them camp on the other side of that hill." Thain pointed at the hill that He and the members had come over.

Standing up the stood up and bowed and replied "Thank you Lord Thain, It will be my pleasure to organize the groups for you."

Thain happily thanked and asked the man for his name. The captain replied "My lord, the name is Kanto Rathog captain of the 14th platoon of Shield bearers. Now if you'll allow me to I must gather the entire force and get things moving." With a final bow Kanto turned and walked back past the Shield bearers who as he passed turned around and followed.

* * *

 **Outskirts, Port Tern, Aerilithia- 10:32pm**

Thain looked out at the sea of torches gently flowing in the breeze and the occasional fire pit. Large amounts of men were still moving in and out of tents around the field. The tree and the moon reminded him of his dream slightly, but currently he was basking in the victory of the battle. However some of the elite ten members were drinking in delight on the other side of the hill with the new guild members.

Thain felt Rosa's light presence approaching; calling out without turning he asked "Have you felt it?"

Thain heard her footsteps still approaching until he noticed that she now stood to his left looking out at the massive camp as well. Then she replied "Yes the lack of any gods lashing out at disobedience or giving glory for fighting well in their name."

Thain thought before replying " It truly worries me Thanatos has always visited after a fight or requested a contact, yet this time he was quiet."

Calmly Rosa replied "It could be the gods are doing something that has taken their attention from this world and it could just be taking longer than normal."

Thain not entirely convinced decided it would be best not to ponder the matter at the given time. Since Rosa's argument did have truth to it. It only troubled him that something would actually take this long for any given god. Putting on a smile and wrapping his arm around Rosa's Shoulder he started walking towards the particularly loud Travis who currently was creating a mini fire tornado. "Well lets celebrate our victory and you can enjoy some of the ale that Adrian brought with him."


End file.
